Romance and Retaliation
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: Hiatus! The two lovers finally found eachother and ready to start a relationship. But Vegeta finds this a disgrace , is Trunks ready to give up his family to be with the one he loves? NEW CHAPPIES, Now who is this evil woman wanting to hurt the couple? Ya
1. Default Chapter

This fic is one of my first. So I'm still learning how to write these things. I love writing GotenxTrunks fics...I think they are so kawaii!!!  
  
Trunks:18 (I don't know everybody's ages)  
  
Goten:17 P.S. Vegeta is a real meanie in this fic.  
Sorry Veggie fans...well he's mean Bra:7 anyway ::shrugs shoulders::  
  
'Thinking' "Speaking" Chapter 1  
  
The crisp breeze tickled the nostrils of the 18 year old demi-sayain as he sat on top of Capsule Corp's roof. Trunks Briefs is, or should I say was the heir to the million dollar corporations to C.C. Trunks was usually a happy teenager , yet now he feels doom and gloom, a result to an unsure heart. He felt robbed...for his heart was stolen by the one and only Son Goten.  
  
Goten is Trunks best friend , they have been friends since they we're in diapers. They even shared a body , Gotenks. They did everything together, sparring, school, and just hanging out. But alas that is the past and the past and present can never collide. But now they reached an awkward stage in their friendship...love. Trunks was troubled by deep thought....  
  
"Oh Chibi , I can't forget you and the battle between my family and my heart." "And how we came to be." FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can't catch me Chibi!" Trunks felt confident that he would ensure victory. Goten on the other hand thought differently.  
  
"Oh, you better not get too cocky KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" The god-like blast shot from the young demi-sayain's hand. Trunks's confidence dissolved into his best friend's powerful attack. "This is gonna hurt!" BOOOOOM!  
  
"Game, set, match...you Trunks Briefs, are da loser," Goten said in a self- assured voice while making an 'L' with his thumb and index fingers. Trunks stood up accepting his lose with grace and dignity and no hard feelings, while Goten gloated as if he won the World Martial Arts Tournament. ::Which was coming up in a few months::  
  
When the two boys finally settled down , they both took a look around the GR Room and found it in shambles. Tile was out of place and cracked , windows busted and blown out. Goten placed his hand behind his head and gave the famous Son grin he inherited from his father... "I guess we went a little over board there huh? Ha ha" he chuckled "So uh , what do you want to do now?" :: Gruuuumble::  
  
"OOPS!" Goten blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I think your stomach answered that question," Trunks joked. "Yeah I guess it did." Almost automatically both boys levitated in the air and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Goten, by old habit, began to raid the fridge for something to snack on . Trunks just sat at the table and starred at his long time friend and crush. 'I wonder if he knows?' 'I wonder if he knows about me and how I feel?' Trunks never went out on dates...with girls anyway. When ever Goten or his mother ask why he never dated he would always make up an excuse or something. "Trunks hellooo," Goten said in a sing-song voice. Trunks looked up from his day dream state and saw Goten right in front of him with a stupid looking grin on his face.  
  
'He is so his father'  
  
"Trunks we gotta talk...about something important."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About ...us"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah Trunks I have a confession to make I...."  
  
"Hello boys how are you two doing?" It was Bulma , back from her daily shopping spree. "I found some really cute stuff for me and your sister Trunks."  
  
"That's great mom...uh me and Goten are going to go up to my room o.k.?"  
  
"Alright...oh by the way , Goten , your mother wanted me to tell you to be home by 6:00" "Uh thanks Bulma." Goten replied and headed upstairs to finish up the conversation. When the two demi-sayains reached Trunks room they locked the door to make sure they are not interrupted again.  
  
Goten sat on Trunk's bed patiently signaling him so sit down also. "Trunks like I was about to say was...now don't freak out or anything... but I think I love you."  
  
"You do ?" Goten nodded gently without looking at Trunks.  
  
"That's great!" Trunks chirped. "What?" Goten was really confused now. "Trunks didn't you hear me I said 'I love you.'  
  
"Yeah I heard you." Trunks replied. "So you don't mind?" "Of course not Chibi."  
  
"To tell you the truth ...for years I , well here let me show you." Trunks took Goten's face into his hands and tilted his head and planted a passionate delicate kiss on the lips. The delicate kiss soon became intense when Trunks's tongue begged for entrance in to his lover's mouth. Goten allowed this action and opened his mouth wider, both tongues soon battled inside each other's mouths.  
  
Trunks wanted to take this another step further and started to undo the sash of his best friends gi. "Trunks I don't think I'm ready for this," Goten spoke.  
  
"Don't worry Chibi , I'll be gentle" Trunks , just to let you know isn't a virgin. He had secret 'partners' before Goten. After Trunks's comforting words , Goten finally began to relax as Trunks roughly pushed him down on his back. Trunks climbed up on Goten and strattled his hips in a seductive manner.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this Chibi."  
  
"Oh I think I do Trunks, I think I do."  
  
If you want to read the lemon your going to have to read Chapter 2 when I update soon .So please R&R. Sayonara!! ::I hope I spelled that right :: ::Smiles Son grin :: 


	2. Mine

Alright time for chappie #2. Trunks and Goten have finally confessed their love to each other. Time for some lemony goodness. Since this is my first time it might not be that great o.k Oh well. I pray to Kami that everything goes well. By the way this story is kinda like one long flashback.

Goten 17

Trunks 18

Bra 7

Chapter 2

Trunks tried to take off Goten's shirt off , but Goten pried Trunks's hand away from the edges of his shirt.

"Chibi what's wrong?"

"Trunks do you really love me or am I going to be one of your little flings?" Goten was glaring at Trunks with his puppy dog eyes with concern. Goten wanted to make sure that Trunks really loved him , he wanted to make sure that his first time was done out of love.

"Chibi, I would do anything for you . If I could give you riches that Kings themselves desire I would, hell ,I would give you the heavens if it was within my power." Trunks couldn't understand way Goten was giving him the third degree.

"But do you love me?"

"Yes Chibi I love you and I want to tell everyone , I want the world to hear our song of love, the love we have for each other."

Goten gave a Vegeta-like smirk , "You know you didn't have to be so dramatic Trunks, but thank you, I needed to hear that you love me from your own lips."

"Oh Chibi," Trunks looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

Goten muffled Trunks's chuckles with a tender kiss only an angel could give. "So do you feel better Chibi?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Goten's POV 

I laid on my back as Trunks, my love, gently placed me on the soft mattress of his bed. He began to leave a hot trail of kisses on my chin and neck. Trunks became dominant and finally pulled my shirt off revealing myself to him. I could feel a blush invading my cheeks as Trunks stared at me lovingly.

"Trunks I want you to take me , please make me yours," I pleaded.

"As you wish," Trunks said with the smirk he inherited from a certain Saiyan prince.

I wanted to please Trunks the same way he was pleasing me ,so I pushed him on his back as I became the dominant partner in this dance. I began a hot assault on his luscious pillows of lips , I mimicked Trunks's actions that had taken place before and ripped off his shirt at the seams. Trunks was getting naughty and took I another step further and undid the sash on his gi.

I slid off Trunks pants and could clearly see his manhood completely erect and begging to be set free from it boxers prison.

Trunks's POV 

I could see a smirk forming on my younger lover's lips... "Trrruuunks..." he said in a sing-song voice "someone's happy."

"Yes , but I'm not the only one who's happy now am I?" I replied causing him to blush even more. He's so cute when he blushes. I could feel the bulge pulsating in Chibi's pants. "Aren't you gonna do something about it?" Chibi asked me , I knew what he wanted.

"Chibi ya' do know after today it's binding, forever," I inform him.

"That's what makes it all worth it Trunks," he answered. "I love you"

"I love you too."

Goten's POV 

Trunks was so caring and so gentle with me , it was like being caressed by a cloud. Trunks was very skilled , he used his teeth to undo my sash. I couldn't help but laugh at this act that was taking place. My sash fell with a light thump on the floor , my boxers were the only obstacle in the way of my lover's path. He crawled on my bare chest and angelically nipped my nose as his free hand began to tighten around the hem of my boxer shorts.

"T-Trunks...I-I need y-you," I try to speak but my eyes are fogged and my lips sealed by my lover's kisses as he removed my unwanted fabric.

Trunks quickly , and undetected , slipped off his own remaining garments as he hovered over my trembling form. My body was aching for his touch , my nostrils asking for his scent ,and my lips pleading for his kisses. Damn I love him.

Trunks's POV 

I can see my Chibi quaking under me , probably exhausted from our heated lovemaking. He brought my lips into contact with his , his tongue, gently nudging lips asking for a way in. I obey his need and allow his tongue to stroke mine with each and every valuable kiss.

"Ready," I asked. He knew what I was asking and he slowly nodded to my concern. I hovered over Chibi's frame , cautiously placed my throbbing member near his entrance. I could see him shutting his eyes awaiting the pain that was about to commence. I planted a nip of a kiss to reassure him that everything was fine and that I love him so much. My kiss of confidence must of work, he was smirking, waiting for me to make my move. Well lets just say I don't want to disappoint him.

I roughly thrusted inside , feeling his tight virgin walls constrict around me as his orgasm began to pull through.

"TRUNKS!" I was worried that I hurt him ,but he gave me a weak Son smile to reassure me like I did him with my kisses. Another thing was snaking through my mind, what if my mother heard! She was just downstairs with my sister.

"Hey C-Chibi we s-should try to keep it down."

"I'll try but this isn't exactly a moment to be quite ,"he slurred.

"Ahhrg," he grunted as I sway inside him. This felt so right , I wanted to stay like this forever.

Goten's POV 

I felt strange as Trunks thrusted in and out in me , I felt almost...animalistic. My gums were tingling and I exposed my now sharp canines to my future-mate. He did the same. He came right at me and pierced my supple skin while sucking up the blood. 'Need a straw?' I stupidly thought to myself.

Trunks was finally finished cleaning my new puncture .I knew it was my turn. I mimicked Trunks once again and bit his neck , claiming him as mine and mine alone. I gently licked the trickling blood clean off my Trunks's neck. With that task completed we both collapsed on the springy mattress, and with my last ounce of drained strength I mutter three sweet words that naturally rolled off my tongue ..... "I love you Trunks"

"I love you too," he mumbled.

"My Trunks."

"My Chibi." Shortly after we drifted off to sleep still feeling the surge of friction between us of our lovemaking and soul-binding.

"Mine."

Well that's it for Chapter #2. I hope you liked it. Oh by the way I would also like to thank Majin-Bulma for the sweet suggestion. THANKS!

Gives thumbs up to Majin-Bulma, you rock Smiles Son grin !!BYE!!


	3. All Hell breaks loose

Konichiwa to you all. Chapter three is finally up . I like to give props to Chibi Yaoi Saiyan with the great GotenxTrunks story. Y'all should look up this writer.::Gives thumbs up to C.Y.S.:: Oh well.

In the last chapter Goten and Trunks had a fun filled afternoon if you know what I mean .Wink Wink. Ha Ha Ha ::SweatDrop:: Oh well on with da Show .

Chapter Three:

Trunks awoke to the delicate aroma that was his new mate. Trunks and Goten's 'activities' lasted all afternoon and all evening, it was already nightfall. 'ChiChi must be worried', Trunks thought to himself. ChiChi was always very protective of her youngest, ever since he was a child she would always keep a close eye on him.

::Hey Chibi, wake up it's almost 11:30:: Trunks spoke to Goten through their newly formed bond.

::N-no:: was the answer Trunks got through the bond, Goten was still half asleep from the past festivities.

::Wake up you lazy bum:: Trunks chuckled softly as he buried his face into his lover's jungle of hair. Trunks was in deep thought. 'I can't believe that Chibi is finally mine, that's right my chibi , and if anyone tries to take him away from me I'll rip their arms off and feed them to the dogs.'

Goten fidgeted as he cuddled deeper into Trunks's hairless chest. Trunks removed his face from Goten's hair and lifted his lover's chin in attempt to steal a few kisses from his mate. The younger boy finally awoke himself and gladly granted permission for Trunks to press their lips together. "Mmm...:"

Trunks's tongue swam freely in his Chibi's mouth feeling every wall, every curve , and every turn. Goten gave an erotic growl which only gave Trunks more enthusiasm .It was heaven . But then the door swung open....

This was supposed to be a tender moment for the two Demi-saiyans ...unfortunately they were not alone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Trunks quickly withdrew his tongue from the younger boy's mouth and prepared to face the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans , his father.

"D-dad!"

"Vegeta we can explain everything if you would just calm down!"Goten tried to speak out. Goten quickly leaped out of bed and clothed himself ,very fast, he feared things were gonna get ugly between the two young lovers and the angry daddy. Trunks did the same. Trunks can clearly see his Father's anger in his eyes , not only did he see his son in bed with another man , it was the son of Goku or should I say Kakkarot.

"Look Vegeta..." Goten continued , "I love your son and if you don't like it then tough shit , because we will always be together no matter what you say or do!" Phew that was a mouth full .

"Faggots ," Vegeta whispered , "Your all faggots!" And with that said the Prince lunged out at Goten in order to strike him , luckily Trunks materialized just in time to block his Father's punch and protect young Goten. "How dare you..." Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STRICK MY MATE!"

"What m-mate?" Vegeta froze where he stood as the word 'mate' echoed through the bowels of his mind.

"That's right Goten and I are now bonded through the Saiyan bite mark on each others necks." Vegeta turned to Goten , Goten nodded as he showed him the fresh bite mark on the nook of his neck. It was true and Vegeta could tell by the shift of his son's scent .

"Brat of Kakkarot get the hell out of my house or I'll blast you out!"

Goten knew he should stay and help out Trunks , but Trunks gave him a nod to leave . Goten began walking towards the window getting ready to jump out and fly home, when suddenly he felt a tug at his sleeve, it was Trunks.

"Chibi wait a minute..." Trunks firmly pressed his moist lips to Goten's equally luscious ones right in front of Vegeta, causing his anger to boil and boil until he was ready to blow .

After the long lustful kiss Goten flew as fast as he could home to Mount. Poaz. :: I love you Trunks::

::I love you too Chibi, don't worry about me I'll be fine ,I'll come for you and we'll always be together::

::Please be careful koi::

Back in Trunks's Room.......

Bulma finally made it up to her eldest son's room due to she heard shouting , Bra was already asleep in her room.

"I-I can't believe this"

"Vegeta...please calm down," Bulma tried to comfort her husband , but it was Trunks who needed comfort right now.

"Guess what women your son is a WHORE!!!" Vegeta was definitely pissed off to the max.

"W-what?"

"That's right our brat and Kakkarot's brat fucking under our noses....did you hear me women they were doing the horizontal hora , The Big Bang , and plain old sex right here!"

"Shut the hell up Prince , I love Goten and he loves me and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Goten and Trunks?" Bulma was still in a state of shock of the news of her son and one of her best friend's son together. Finally she stepped in ... "Vegeta leave Trunks alone, who he knows and who he loves is none of our business!"

"Have you gone mad women?!"

"Mom your defending me?" Trunks was getting all misty eyed.

"Of course, you're my baby Trunksie..." Trunks blushed at the little nickname his mother used to call him as a baby or when he was upset.

"Awww..."Vegeta mocked "Momma's little baby, yeah right, momma's little fag is more like it!"

The insanity of the situation caused Vegeta to lose all control of his senses.

Vegeta lunged out at Trunks grabbing him by the arm and catapulting him out the window. "Vegeta you bastard...don't you dare hurt my son!" Bulma cried out hoping to bring mercy to her eldest son. "Lets go boy, fight like a man , too bad your little boyfriend isn't here. I would of loved to see the look on his face when he sees you beaten to a pulp."

The harshness of his Father's tone made Trunks almost statue-like, not wanting to move, fearing for his life. But he must fight the Prince in order to survive and save his life. 'What so wrong wanting to be with Goten?' Trunks couldn't concentrate on his Father's swift moves. Vegeta backhanded his opponent causing him to stumble on to his knees , he then got a fistful of hair and began pounding the life out of Trunks through his gut. "How's that faggot? Does it hurt? WELL does it?!!!" Vegeta went ballistic on Trunks, who was helpless to defend himself.

"G-Goten ...h-help...m-me."

All went black for the young saiyan...all he could comprehend were the cries of his desperate mother pleading to Vegeta to stop.

He didn't.

Somewhere near Mount. Poaz............

Goten stopped his flight home in mid air , he could feel Trunks's distress through their bond. ::Trunks!:: He called through the bond.

::Trunks can you hear me?:: No answer.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" The young Saiyan's cry could be heard all through out the mountains, but no one was around to help...or was there?

Damn Vegeta's a bastard . Sorry Veggie fans. Is there someone out there in the mountains with Goten ? To find out you gotta wait for chapter four. Oh well chapter four will be up next week ....I hope. I'm getting braces and schools starting soon. WAHHHH!! Ahem.../sweatdrop/ ::Smiles Son Grin :: See ya soon!


	4. Family under Siege

Hey, hey ,hey! Sorry it took so long! Damn homework. Plus I had to do all this shit for my braces (Pulling teeth, pain killers, fillings etc....) ya'll know what I mean. Was' up Chibi Goten –chan?! I love your stories keep it up! Well on to chapter 4.

(I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT.... ::sigh:: I can only dream)

::Chapter four::

Family under Siege Part 1

"G-Gohan?!"

"Goten I felt a huge power level spike awhile ago, it felt like Vegeta," Gohan cried.

"It is Vegeta's bro...he-he's hurting Trunks right now!" yelped the younger Son.

"What! Why? I mean like really bad? It's not like he wants to kill him or something ..." Gohan gasped in a panic when he saw Goten's eyes began to fog and rain; tears racing down his cheeks.

Goten sniffed, trying to gain command over the disobedient

tears.

"Gohan there's something I gotta tell ya , but I'm afraid you'll hate me...but I understand if you... you do I mean.."

Gohan gave his baby brother 'The Look' that meant to shut up and listen.

"Goten I could never hate you, never ever."

"Never ever?" Goten repeated in a game that he and Gohan used to play when they were young.

"Never ever." Gohan then slowly flew over to the weeping boy and embraced him in a hug that he so desperately needed.

Goten began bawl into Gohan's shoulder and neck , as Gohan kneaded and patted his back in attempt to calm him down.

"Shh.. shhh... it's ok little buddy you can tell Gohan," Gohan used his soft big brother voice , the same way he got Goten to confess to things he had done as a child.

"T-Trunks and m-me ...then , then Vegeta..." Goten couldn't keep his story straight; it was blurred like his vision as tears still invaded his young features.

"Goten speak slowly."

"S-sorry..." Goten once again tried to retell to his brother the scenes that had commenced between him his lover, and his lover's father.

"I slept with Trunks," Goten pulled away from his brother expecting a thrashing for his confession. But nothing happened.

Goten saw a compassionate and understanding look in Gohan's eyes. "Gohan...I love him, like you love Videl...but Vegeta just, just doesn't understand, please tell me you understand." Goten begged.

"I know what it's like to be love Goten , of course I understand why wouldn't I?"

Goten mouthed the words 'thank you' for he could not say them aloud due to his adolescent sobs.

"Lets go save Trunks," the older Son encouraged.

Goten finally looked up in determination and gave his brother a nod then took off towards Capsule Corps.

---------------Back at C.C------------------

"You muthafuckin' faggot!" The older Saiyan kneed the young demi in the ribs causing them to shatter and crack in two with ease like twigs.

Trunks could only respond with gags and cries of pain as his father continued his ferocious assault .

"Where's your boyfriend now ,fag?" Vegeta taunted his older son , completely ignoring the pleas from his mate , telling him to stop.

"He's safe...away...away from bastards like you," and with that said Trunks lunged towards his father with all his might ; Vegeta crashed through C.C's walls. 'The kid gloves are coming off' Vegeta thought to himself . Vegeta materalized in front of Trunks, grabbed him by the throat, and took to the skies.

Gags and chokes and cries of anguish admitting from Trunks's limp body fell upon deaf ears, as Vegeta pounded is paws into Trunks already torn stomach.

"Let me let you in on a little secret Trunks..." Vegeta then brought Trunks face to face with his own. "When I'm done with you I'll hunt down your little whore and I'll kill him...but his death is gonna be slow and agonizing...rip him limb from limb...then he'll be nothing but discarded trash in the wind , like the rubbish and filth he is!"

"Good bye son it was nice knowing you , give my regards to Yema when you see him..." Vegeta continued to taunt Trunks ,while a ball of energy formed in his palms.

"Father no , please..." Trunks began to cry in his father's grasp.

"Ha, you call yourself a Saiyan , your weak...Galick!!!!!!!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before Vegeta could summon his attack Gohan and Goten arrive at the scene. Vegeta was shot down.

"Trunks!" Goten called out to his lover who was briskly falling to the ground. "Gotcha," Goten flew and caught the plummeting Saiyan, Goten wouldn't let Trunks fall in his condition.

Goten cuddled Trunks in his arms and rocked back in forth ,trying to ease the pain. Bulma, who came out of the house, ran towards the two demi-Saiyans and cried out to Trunks.

"My baby!" Bulma knew Trunks needed medical attention, and fast.

"Goten get Trunks inside and into the Medical Wing ...now." Goten knew better then go against an angry mother's orders and ran inside ; hoping that Vegeta wouldn't catch them at the same time.

"Bunch of brats!" Vegeta spat as he tried to keep conscious.

"What the fuck..." Vegeta shouted as he saw Gohan barely three feet away from him.

"You leave my baby brother and Trunks alone ...or else."

"Oh, I'm so scared ...yeah right you and what army?!"

"This army!" A voice came from the sky; a voice Vegeta knew all too well.

"K-Kakkarot?!"

"Dad" Gohan smiled with glee having his father there , knowing he has been gone training Uub.

Vegeta growled and took off knowing he would surely be defeated having Goku and Gohan there in his present condition. Vegeta retreated.

"Ummm...ok" Goku scratched his head in confusion. "What just happened here?"

"Don't worry Dad I'll explain everything," Gohan said as he slung his arm slunged his father's shoulders.

"Good... plus I'm REALLY hungry...do ya think Bulma will have somethin' to eat?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 4. Tune in next time to see what will happen between Goten ,Trunks, and Vegeta! Please review!

::Gives Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2


	5. Together at Last?

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I haven't updated in soooo long. It's just that High School really bites, all that homework....damn . Plus I'm in drama and I have to memorize lines for a part of a play. Well anywho time for more DBZ madness. Chapter 5....

I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT....FOR NOW MWHAHAHA!!!

Chapter Five:

Together at Last?

Inside Capsule Corp's medical wing Goten paced anxiously outside the door that held Trunks and the many doctors that were tending to his wounds.

"Damn,Mr. Briefs has taken quite a beating here."

"Yes Doctor," responded the on-duty nurse. "Sir?"

"Yes nurse?"

"The young man waiting outside the door....would like to know about Mr. Briefs' current situation and status." The young nurse gave the doctor a begging look.

"Very well, first let the fluids in the I.V. settle through his system ....then I'll inform..?"

"Mr. Son Goten, sir."

"Mr. Son, about Mr. Briefs status," The doctor walked over to Trunks who laid on the hospital bed , looking so pathetic, and checked his I.V and looked for any permanent neurol damage. "Everything seems fine...alright let Mr. Son in please nurse."

"Yes Doctor." The young redhead strutted to the door and turned the knob.

::Goten's POV::

As I sat in the waiting room images of Trunks ran through my mind.

::FlashBack::

"Goten get Trunks into Medical Wing ...now," Bulma pleaded to him.

Goten lifted Trunks into his muscled arms and ran inside, Bra was still in her pajamas when she saw her big brother, beaten. 'She must've heard the racket outside and woke up damn, I don't want her to see Trunks like this.' I thought to myself. I can hear Trunks weezing , gasping for a breath of air, his face was bloody, lip cut, and I can feel his ribs are cracked. 'If I ever see you again Vegeta, I swear I will kill you.' I turned a corner and finally reached the Emergency Room.

"HELP! I NEED HELP! TRUNKS NEEDS HELP!"

Doctors and nurses come running towards me, one of the nurses had tears in her eyes when she saw Trunks, but she had to do her job. She instructed me to place Trunks on gurney and told me to back off, I did, I care too much about Trunks to not listen to the people who are going to save his life. The nurse tied her bouncy red hair in to a pony tail , called for an I.V.

"Ok , we need to get this fluid out of his lungs and fix these injuries...A.S.A.P!! So let's go, go , go!!!"

The Doctors and nurses wheeled Trunks into the next room for surgery.

:: Goten?:: Trunks spoke to his lover through their bond they formed barely hours ago.

::Trunks, everything is going to be ok."::

::Goten if anything happens to me...::

:: Trunks, nothing is gonna...::

::Like I was saying, if anything happens to me I just want you to let know that I love you.::

::I love you too koi...you better not die.::

::Don't worry I won't, I love you.::

::I love you too...if only you knew how much::

Trunks and Goten said their last good-byes as Trunks disappeared around the corner. Goten silently prayed as he whispered the words... "If only you knew how much koi, if only you knew."

::End Flashback::

"Mr. Son...?"

"Yea, that's me, is Trunks ok? Is he dead? Can I see him? Goten spoke quickly, shaking the nurse.

"Uh...uh yes, no, and yes. Mr. Briefs is going to be alright , he's not going to die, and you can see him now." The nurse smiled at Goten and opened the door for him to walk in. Goten skipped through the door and kneeled next to Trunks' bed and briskly grabbed and kissed his hand. "Trunks?"

".." Nothing.

::Outside the door::

The redhead opened the door slightly to peek through and eavesdrop on the two lovers. She let down her hair,which was fake red hair, she hated her black nappy hair, which ran in the family due to the fact she was African –American. She heard every word of what was going on.

"Karess...?" The tall Hispanic doctor stood by her , with a curious look on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Why are you peering at our patient?" He asked.

"I'm not _peering_ them , I'm just making sure that he was ok. I mean he could fall in to Code Blue or something ya' know?" She gave an uneasy , lopsided smile at him.

"Alright, but I think he is going to be on lets get some dinner," he offered.

"Uh ok, but I have to do something first, I'll catch up with you later kay?"

"Ok.." The young doctor then walked away.

Karess continued listening to the conversation....

::Inside the room::

"Trunks , can you hear me?"

"Yea, hey Chibi...how you doin'?" Trunks asked with a weak smile.

"How am _I _doing , how are _you _doing baby?"

"Ok, but my head hurts a bit," Trunks slowly turned his head a bit so he can see Goten more clearly.

Goten ran his fingers through Trunks' hair, massaging his head softly. A contented and relaxed sigh can be heard from Trunks as his Chibi soothed his scalp. "Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something...I going to talk to you before in your room , but with your dad and everything...."

"I'm really sorry about that Chibi."

"No, it was bound to happen sooner or later with _your _father koi."

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Uh...I uhh." Goten began to blush and stuttered with his words.

"Well..."

"Well... Trunks would?"

"TRUNKS MY BABY!!!" The door swung open revealing Bulma, Gohan, Goku, and ChiChi. ChiChi rushed over as soon as Gohan called her about the _accident_.

"My Trunks, are you ok sweetie?" Bulma walked over to her son and gently sat down on his bed. Trunks began to sit up, but whinced at the slight pain. He raised his hand to his concerned mother, showing that he was ok. Trunks finally completely sat up all the way... "I'm fine mother."

"Are you sure Trunks I mean..."

"Really Gohan I'm fine."

"Poor Trunks...grr that Vegeta , Trunks is like a third son to me , why I ought of."

"ChiChi calm down," Goku tried desperately to hold down his wife, who he hasn't seen in two years.

"I'm fine Goku dear. By the way how are you doing after two years of being away... we have some catching up to do when we get home," she locked on to her husband's arm.

"Yea Chi, we definitely have a lot of _catching up _to do ," Goku winked at his wife, causing ChiChi to blush. Gohan blushed as well for he heard his parent's conversation...he walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So how are you holding up?" Asked Gohan.

"I'm fine Gohan...but I just want to tell you thanks, if you hadn't come with me Trunks could've been...you know."

"Anything for my baby bro," Gohan placed his hand on Goten's head and gave him a mega head noogie.

"Hey Gohan stop... Mom make him stop," Goten whined.

"Gohan leave your brother alone...I swear you two act like little kids," said their mother.

"Hey wait...!"

"What is it Trunks ," asked Goku.

"Goten was going to ask me something...weren't you?"

"Uh I ..." Goten blushed , and Gohan was the only one who saw this.

"Oh I get it Goten...you were going to _ask _him _something_ ha , ha," Gohan nudged his baby brother with a smile on his face.

"Ask him what?!!" Yelled Bulma.

"Uh...Trunks I know that we are _young_ and everything, but I love you so...."

A smile was spreading across Goku and ChiChi's face for they knew what was going to happen.

"Trunks will you ...?"

"ASK HIM ALREADY!!!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"Trunkswillyoumarryme!!"

"What?"

"I said...will you marry me Trunks?"

A burst of energy suddenly overflowed through Trunks as he leaped out of bed and in to Goten's arms causing both of them to land smack down on the ground with Trunks on top - .

"Of course Son Goten I would love to marry you!"

"Oh yay...our little boy is getting married Goku!"

"Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Goku," said Trunks , then kissing Goten.

"Ok everyone ," said Bulma. "These two need their privacy, come on ChiChi we gotta lot of planning to do!"

"Oh Bulma, do you know what this means? It means we're going to be related too!"

Both Mothers hugged each other as everyone left the room , but not before Goku gave his traditional thumbs up and Gohan gave Goten one last noogie.

"I love you Trunks Briefs."

"And I love you Son Goten."

Goten placed Trunks on his bed and sat down beside him. Trunks leaned in to Goten's face and kissed his full luscious lips. Trunks dragged his tongue over Goten's mouth and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. The two were in pure bliss, though behind the now closed door was a red headed woman buried in pure hatred.

"You bastard."

Yea! Trunks is going to marry Goten? But who is this strange woman? And does she have some kind of grudge against Goten and Trunks? Find out next time on Romance and Retaliation!! See ya soon! Bysies.

::Smiles Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2


	6. Holy Matrimony

Yeah! They're getting married!! Will they live happily ever after? You gotta read to find out. HAHA .Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all.

I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT…..But I can try!!

Chapter Six:

Holy Matrimony

"And do you Son Goten take Trunks Briefs to be your lawful wedded husband, to take and to cherish and love and to hold now till death do you part?" The older minister asked.

"Ya bet I do!" Trunks blushed.

A small, but audiable laughter came from the small gathering of family and friends. The wedding for the two lovebirds was being held at the Son household in the backyard. After some convincing and yelling from ChiChi, they finally had the wedding all planned out. Everyone was there, well except Vegeta.

"Very well then I now pronounce you man and err….man, you may kiss the groom."

Trunks turned to his Chibi and gave a warm smile ,he cradled the younger boy's face in his palms and gave him a good firm kiss. The crowd of friends gave a loud cheer, which gave Trunks encouragement. He placed a hand on Goten's back for support and dipped him, as if dancing the tango. Goten gave a little giggle and a little embarrassed about kissing his new husband for so long in front of his family.

"Hurraay!!"

"Congratulations you two!"

"Hey Trunks…ya' better be good to my baby brother or else!!" Gohan made a fist.

"Gohan!"

"Sorry Videl, he knows what I mean."

The newlyweds finally parted and turned to everyone that was staring at them with huge smiles. Trunks took Goten's hand into his and started to walk down the carpet aisle that was laid upon the grass. Trunks and Goten began hugging and thanking their families for helping them with the wedding and all the arrangements. Gohan walked over to his little brother and gave him a power noogie and the infamous Son grin.

"Hey you said no more noogies…" Goten whined.

"You're still my baby brother and I'll be watching you two, don't be getting into trouble you still have a year of high school and guess who's your trigonometry teacher for your senior year!" Gohan gave a cute smirk while Goten's jaw scraped the ground.

"No-no way …you!!" Goten pointed a finger at his older brother.

"Yep, oh and don't think I'm going to cut you any slack just because you're my brother too….aren't you just excited!!" Gohan asked a little too happily.

"Ecstatic…" Yeah right.

Gohan walked off to join his wife and daughter who was dressed in an adorable pink flower girl dress. Though Pan didn't stay with her parents, instead she ran up to her Uncle Goten and leapt into his arms. She cuddled into his chest and hugged him deeply. Pan looked up into her Uncle's eyes with excitement.

"Unckie Goten…?

"Yeah Panny?"

"Since you and Trunksie are murried does that mean that he's my Unkie too?" Goten chuckled at Pan's mispronunciation of 'married.'

"Yes Panny…and we got 'married' not 'murried.'"

"Yeah two unkies!!!!!!"

"Panny when are you gonna start saying 'uncle' and not 'unkie?'" Goten asked his five year old niece.

"Never Unkie Goten!"

"Ok then Panny…….you better get going there's gonna be cake soon so go stand by your daddy and go get cake."

"Yeah two unkies _and_ cake, this is best day ever!!!!!!!"

Pan hopped out of Goten's arms and ran towards Gohan who picked her up and steadied her on his shoulders. Goten started walking towards inside the house to get Trunks' wedding gift.He got him a frame and a picture. The picture was the two of them when they first met. Goten was about three weeks old when they met. Gohan took the picture as Goten was pulling on Trunks' hair, making him cry with an annoyed Vegeta in the background. Who knew one day they would be married

He walked up the stairs to his old room, he and Trunks bought a nice sized capsule house in the woods that was not to close or too far away from the Son home. They were married and living together ,life couldn't be any better. Goten opened the door and found Trunks.

"Trunks?"

"Hey lover." Trunks walked over to Goten and took him into his arms.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Goten asked.

"Waiting for you."

Goten blushed as he kissed his new husband. Trunks started pulling Goten to the bed, but not before closing the door. Trunks traced Goten's facial features, gods he loved him. He lost his hands in his hair and began massaging his scalp. He kissed him long and tender making Goten grunt in his throat. Trunks pushed Goten on the bed ,making him gently lay on Goten's stomach.

"Goten?"

"Hmm?" Goten looked up at Trunks' face and at his sudden seriousness.

"I-I just want you to know that I will always take care of you and-and make sure that I am going to be the husband you deserve. Because I love you so much….I love you more than anything in this world and the next," Trunks kissed his Chibi again. Yeah you heard me…_his _Chibi.

"I love you too Trunksie."

"Trunksie?"

"Yeah Pan calls you that when ain't around," Goten chuckled.

Trunks leaned his head forward, his lips and Goten's came together for a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for at least twenty minutes.

"Hey you two!!!"

The two lovers jumped at the voice, they didn't even hear the door open. And in the doorway was Gohan, Yamcha, and Master Roshi.

"Save it for the honeymoon ha,ha" Master Roshi clicked his tongue and gave the two a wink.

"Lets go…we wanna cut the cake." Gohan informed.

"Yeah you guys will have plenty of time to bump and grind later…." Yamcha laughed.

The three laughing men left Goten and Trunks blushing and laughing nervously in the middle of the room.

"So lets go."

"Right."

Trunks took Goten's hand again and led him out the door to the backyard where a huge cake and a bright future together waited.

Awww….they really do love each other! Ok next chapter coming your way soon. But I need some more reviews people. Don't get lazy on me! And later who this Karess girl is from the previous chapter.::Smiles Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2 (Sorry if it was short)


	7. Past Mistakes

OMG! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo long. It is just finals at school are startin' and I had to get ready for it. So thanx for being so patient. So on to chapter seven of Romance and Retaliation!

I do not and cannot own DragonBall/Z/GT.....but it ain't like I haven't tried lol!

Chapter Seven

Past Mistakes

One year later.......

Out deep in the woods, the early morning sun penitrated through the silk curtains of the home of Goten and Trunks Son-Breifs. (AN:They decided to keep both of their last names just for the sake of debate.) The capsule-domed cottage nestled in a protected blanket of a green flushed patch of meadow in the forest, nearly only an hour away from Goku and ChiChi.The two lovers were comfortably cuddled in each other's arms in their nice warm bed. Trunks' arm draped over Goten's toned body, with his right palm resting gently over his mate's slim waist. The sun was beginning to peer through in to the couples room, bothering Trunks out of his sleep. He grumbled in to Goten's ear causing him to turn and shift in to Trunks' chest, his breaths from his light snoring tickled Trunks' chest.

"Mmm....Ch-Chibi you awake?" Trunks asked who was still half asleep.

"No..."

"Goten what time is it :yawn:?"

Goten wearily opened his eyes and turned his head and looked over his shoulder to stare at the digital clock that was standing quietly on the mantel table next to their bed.

"Oh man...."

"What?"

"Dude...it-it's only 4:54 a.m...go back to sleep..."

"Stupid sun...." Trunks grumbled.

Trunks lifted his arm off of Goten and started to retreat out of bed. Goten protested with a grumble and gave his koi a pleading look to come back to bed.

"Trunks-kun...babe whatta doin'?" Goten asked while trying to rub the sandman's dust out of his eyes.

"Nothin', I'm just making sure that _Mr.Sun_ doesn't bother us again until a descent hour..."

Trunks walked over to the closet and pulled out thick heavy drapes, the kind you see at fancy hotels, and hooked them on to the bar that held the curtains on the window. The drapes turned the room pitch dark. He then scurried back to the bed and snuggled up to Goten, his chin rested on Goten's head and his lover's face rubbed up against his chest. Goten began a trail of soft kisses on Trunks' chest. Gentle nips and bites made Trunks purr in his throat......

"G-Goten...what are you doin'?"

"Nothin' Trunks-kun...."

Trunks chuckled lightly, "It don't look like nothin' babe."

Trunks unwraped his arms once again off Goten's waist and sat up in bed. Goten gave his koi a confused look.

"Tr-Trunks, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry baby...it's just...you know, I've been real stressed lately with-"

"Work?" Goten said finishing Trunks' sentence.

"Yeah-yeah...work."

"Somethin' on your mind Trunks, anything you wanna tell me?" Goten could tell something was troubling Trunks,and it wasn't work, plus Trunks is too stubborn to tell him anyway.

"No...not really just some stupid contract and the investor isn't convinced to sign and it's really pissing me off right now, that's all nothing to worry about, really it's nothing."

Goten wasn't completly convinced by Trunks' explanation, but he told himself that when Trunks was ready to tell him he'll tell him, he just needed to be patient. Goten leaned in close to Trunks and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips and then on the cheek.

"Alright koi...if you say so, but you know ..." Goten chuckled "I heard somewhere that the best medicine for stress is physical activity....and Dr. Goten is in."

"Oh...and I'm way overdue for a check up here." Trunks played along with Goten's game and laid down on the bed .He pulled Goten on top of him. Goten began crawling over Trunks' stomach and straddled his waist.

"My-my Mr.Breifs....your sooo tense let me loosen you up a bit," Goten smirked and kissed Trunks long and passionate.

He sucked on the skin on Trunks' neck, that was definitly going to be a hickey later on, he rubbed Trunks' muscles through the pajama top that Trunks was wearing. Goten always knew how to make Trunks moan. Goten's left hand tickled and massaged Trunks' leg and it began moving up pleasuring his mate all the way, Trunks arched his back in response.His muscles began to flex and loosen under Goten's touch. His body wanted more...he wanted Goten.

"Soo much stress...this might take awhile...."

"Barkeep....give me another!"

"Um ...hey buddy....you already had eight beers man....I think you had enough ,so do us all a favor and get outta here."

"Dammit I said I wanted ANOTHER!!!!!"

"Ss-sir....ah...SECURITY!!!!!!"

"Damn you humans are so pigheaded....just like that clown Kakkorat. I am a prince and when I DEMAND something I better GET it!!!"

The tall haired prince stood up and set his sights at the disobedient bartender and gave him a look that could make an Undertaker cower. He took one step forward and the small out of shape man took one step back. The pudgy man knew that this guy could mess him up or even kill him, so he deceased his taunts and tried to get as far away as he can.

"SECURITY!!" The man ran out through the metal door exit, escaping his doom with the Saiyan Prince.

"What's the matter _little man_ you can't defend yourself........_pathetic._ A _real warrior_ fights his own battles, and not cry to others for help you are a disgrace!!"

Three buff bouncers came in through the thick wooden door, each had muscles that looked like they were chiseled out of marble and guns made for assasins. But this did not faze the prince...he only smirked knowing these _earthlings_ can not do any harm to him or his pride.

"Hm...I am giving you three to the count of five to run and save your lives...if you do not take me up on my offer then I have no choice but to exterminate you all , one by one."

"Haha...yeah right old man...you take on the three of _us_ you gotta be kiddin'? You are kiddin' right. I mean I don't want you to get hurt or nothin', but I hope you got health insurance," said the large man with dark shade glasses.

A rather large tan man stood in the middle of the two other men, he seemed to be the leader with his black, red, and gold leather jacket. He was well over a foot taller then the prince of Saiyans and towered over him with ease.

"Well, well, well lookie what we got here. Youse been causing trouble huh, tough guy?" His accent was obvious and _annoying_. "Youse better get da' hell outta here...or me and my crew are gonna have no choice but to get a little rough on ya', now youse don't want that do ya'?"

This weak attempt at intimadation had a pale affect on the dark haired warrior. His opponent had red hair that was slicked back with hair grease, almost Fonzie like. He tried to look tough by gently chewing on a tooth and a cigarette in his right hand. The bouncer took one last puff on his tobacco stick, as so he called them, and threw it to the ground landing near the princes feet.

"One....two...."

"Hey what in da' hell is goin' on here?"

"Three....four..."

"Oh...oh I get it. Youse threatened us huh? Ok old man get ready to have your face pounded in. I'm gonna hit you so hard it's gonna make your ancestors dizzy!!"

The Saiyan prince only smirked...

In a blink of an eye and a galick gun ...or two all three of the bouncers were flat on their backs and stomachs, each with bruises and blood slowly trickling from their mouths. None of them were moving ,only groans of anguish can be heard throughout the now deserted bar.

"By the way the name's Vegeta..._Prince_ Vegeta, and I believe it is time I returned to my son." Vegeta began slowly walking out of the bar ,but then stopped in his tracts and turned to his victims who lay on the floor......."Oh yeah....five...."

"Mr. Breifs? Mr. Breifs?!"

"Oh yes, sorry Maris I zoned out there for awhile,"said Trunks while adjusting his glasses on the brink of his nose.

"Well that's for sure....anyway there's someone here to see you sir. She is waiting outside for you sir."

_'She?'_

"Uh... I mean send her in please Maris, thank you."

"Yes Mr. Breifs..." The young secretary walked over to the door and opened it slowly, nodding at the young woman who was waiting to see Trunks. Then she left the room,leaving Trunks and the young women alone.

"Well...hello there _Trunks." _

"K-Karess...?"

The women no more then the age of eighteen stood in front of Trunks' desk. Her white and red summer dress fit perfectly with her curves,each more winding then any figure eight. Each step seemed to flow with her almost...magically. Her chocolate colored skin was smooth with lotion, her nails were manicured and painted a ruby red. Her hair was done and straightened smooth and shiny, glistened in the lit room of Trunks' office. Her eyes, piercing, an emerald green that seemed to sparkle brighter then any star in the heavenly body. And last but not least, upon her head a large summer dress hat with red roses, their scent flooded the senses of those who came close to her.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"What are doing here?" Trunks asked streanly.

"What ever do you mean Mr. Briefs..." She tried to ask as innocent as possible.

"You know what I mean."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about _Mr. Briefs."_ She emphasized Briefs, as if trying to add poison to the word.

"Just get the hell out...."

"No."

"No?"

"You ain't nothin' but a skeezer Trunks..."

"What?"

"You don't even remember do you?"

"Remember what Karess?"

"Backstabber, lier ,_bastard!"_

Trunks' rage was building and if the girl didn't watch it...,"Keep your damn voice down!"

Karess gave an accomplished smirk at Trunks, "Now look who's yelling."

"I heard about your little man whore.._.Goten_ isn't?"

Trunks swallowed hard, "How in the hell did you..."

"So_ it's_ true then!" Karess interrupted.

Trunks stood up from behind his desk and locked the door the door that was behind Karess, then pulled the shades down, darkening the room. He turned around to face Karess, but then found her sitting in_ his_ chair, brehind _his_ desk. She laughed softly and leaned back to put her sandals on the desk. Trunks grudged over to her and pushed her feet off from his desk.

"What the hell do you want and how the hell did you find out about Goten?"

She didn't answer, she stood up from the desk and skipped over to the window. Her manicured hand slowly and pulled back a small portion of the curtain, letting a trickle of sun light fill the room.

"Funny? Don't you think?" She asked in a most cunning way.

"What's funny...?"

"That every one in West City has this certain image in thier head about the President of Capsule Corp. They think you're some kind of _God_, a perfect little rich boy who took over his mommy's company. And what makes it soooo pathetic, is that ,well I see how those girls look at you Trunks." Karess made a ditzy point to get her point across.

"_Oh my God look it's Mr.Briefs , he's sooo adorable. Hurry and lets suck his dick before he gets away_!!She then dropped her pose.

"Shit! I mean can you imagine how the news of Trunks Briefs being gay getting out will break their hearts.....just like how it broke mine!!" Karess wiped a small stray tear from her eyes and continued.

"_You_ told me that you loved me! You said you_ loved_ me!! I can't believe that I actually thought _you_ could love_ me_...."

"Karess that was almost two, three years ago. I,_ we_, were drunk when that one night stand happened...it was stupid and immature of us." Trunks tried to explain.

"It was love!"

"It was a mistake!! Karess you are obsessed...get out of here and get a life!!"

Trunks noticed Karess was shaking terribly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and swiftly smacked Trunks across the face. Even though it didn't hurt him, he rubbed his cheek unconsciencly.

"You better watch your back...you better sleep with one eye open _Briefs_, because this, this is not over..." She smoothed out her dress and straightened her hat, then walked out with an a gleam of vengence in her eye.

Trunks arrived home at 6:45 to Goten, and boy was he tired.

"Goten! Babe you home!" He called out.

"In here..."

Goten was in their bedroom sitting on their bed with a book in his hand. It was a photo album. With pictures of them two as children, hugging ,playing, and just hanging out.

"Come here..."

Goten patted on the bed telling Trunks to sit down. He obeyed and sat next to Goten, Goten turned the page and there was a picture of Trunks and Goten as infants. Trunks was about two and a half and Goten one. Goten gave a small smile and closed the book. He sat it aside on the bed and crawled in to Trunks' lap and sat down on him. He gave him a very long hot searing kiss and looked Trunks in the eye.

"Trunks?"

"Hmm...?" Trunks took Goten's hand and laced their fingers together, intertwining with each other.

Goten played with Trunks' hair uneasily and took in a shuddering breath.

"I wanna have baby."

Uh oh watch out Trunks! And what is up with this Karess girl? Please review.

-BlackTigerG2 ::Gives Son Grin::


	8. Baby!

Sorry if it has been a long time. There has been a lot of shit happening in my life so far. But I can't keep you guys hanging ya know. So last time we find out who this Karess girl was...and Trunks doesn't seem to fond of her. Plus Goten wants a baby! Keep reading to find out whats gonna happen.

Disclaimer:I dont own nuthin'!

Chapter Eight:

Baby!

The chilled air flutterd the prince's hair as he flew. Its been a year since he has seen his son Trunks. He was begining to feel guilty about his crude actions, and the way he took the news of his son and Goten being together. He doesn't know why he acted the way he did...on Planet Vegeta there were many both male couples due to the lack of females. He guesses it has something to do with the fact that Trunks' mate was _Kakkarot's _brat...his superior...the man he vowed to defeat. Now he is returning to his family, believe it or not...he did care for Bulma and couldn't stand being away from her for too long, even if she did constantly nag at him. And Bra, how he missed his perfect little princess. She was the one who truly melted his icy heart..her sweet smile and childish laugh. If Planet Vegeta still existed she would of made a wonderful princess and made a strong Sayain man very happy.

'Home...'

Vegeta came up to Capsule Corps. and landed on the roof quietly, making sure not to awaken the occupents, his family. He then walked over to the side of the large building, searching for his daughter's room he could get in to the house through there. Her window was always open, she prefered having it open, letting the slight breeze fill the room, making it less stuffy helping her to sleep. Vegeta slipped his hand under the window crack and lifted it up slowly...trying not to make any noise. 'Just a few inches more.' Finally the window was open just enough for him to slip through...it was late,10:00 pm or later...and naturally his little daughter would be asleep. And she was. There he saw her sleeping like an angel, so peacfully, her soft breathing heaved her tiny chest up and down as she held her fluffy brown teddy bear,Veggie. She named her bear Veggie because of the bear's strange hair that laid on top his head. It stood straight up just a bit, and it reminded Bra of her father, the one who gave her the bear.

"My little princess," Vegeta whispered.

Vegeta placed a hand softly on his daughter's head, playing with her aqua hair.

"So much like her blasted mother..." He then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and began to head for the door.

"Mmm...D-Daddy?"

"Wha...?" His tiny daughter was sitting up in her bed, rubbing the sand from her eyes and she yawned. Was this true? Is this a dream? Was her father really back?

Bra leapted out of her bed and squeeled with delight..."Daddy! Daddy! You're back!"

She jumped in to her father's protective arms and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go for an eternity. Vegeta brushed his fingers through her hair smelling her bath shampoo taking in her familiar scent. "My daughter, my princess..."

The two shared a moment, just hugging , Bra savoring the feeling of her father holding her just like when she was a baby...rocking her to sleep once more..."Daddy..."

Vegeta placed Bra back in to her bed and pulled up the covers and placed another kiss on her head.

"V-Vegeta?"

"Trunks..babe please wake up!" Goten sat beside Trunks' unconscience form on the bed. It has been at least four hours since Goten told his husband about his desire of having a child. It is possible ya know...

'I can carry our child...' Goten thought to himself. 'A long time ago, Vegeta, the bastard, told Trunks and me that on Planet Vegeta there weren't many females, that a strange disease claimed many of the females lives and the males had to adapt and regain back the population's numbers. Males can become pregnant, carry to term, and give birth...of coarse the birth will be painfull, but if the baby is Trunks' child it will be worth it.' Goten made up his mind, he wants to have Trunks' baby.

"Uhh...arggh..." Trunks stirred on the bed.

"Trunks-kun...love?" Goten asked.

"G-Goten? Wha- what happened? Uhh..." Trunks whimperd out to his husband.

Goten rubbed his lover's cheek lovingly and kissed his flushed lips. "You fainted love."

"Wha...fainted I didn't faint." Trunks sat up in his bed and faced Goten.

"Yes-yes you did babe," Goten stated.

Trunks gave an annoyed and embarressed look..."I'm a man Goten...men don't faint they-they pass out," Trunks said with a nod. Goten shook his head,"Well whatever Trunks, faint , pass out...you hit your head pretty hard on the floor, you might have a headache for awhile...but nothin' to serious."

"Yea...sure ouch..it hurts like hell."

"Don't worry _baby"_ Goten kissed Trunks again "I'll get you some aspirin _baby."_

Ok, now Trunks was confused, was it just him or was Goten now acting strange? 'Oh well.' Trunks shook the feeling off and got out of bed, ignoring the stinging pain in his head. He rubbed his skull and felt a small but noticible bump,'Oh man..'

Trunks walked in to the kitchen finding Goten rumaging through the cabinets searching for the pain pills..."Where the hell are they?"

"Having a hard time love?" Goten obviously didn't hear him and didn't turn around. So Trunks used this to his advantage and tackled his husband from the behind, hugging him tightly, placing his arms around the smaller sayain's trim waist. "Oh Trunks! You scared me, ha ha." Goten laughed loving the contact between him and his lover.

"I love it when you laugh,"Trunks started to kiss Goten's neck feverishly, roaming his hands on Goten's stomach, up and down his abdomen. Goten imagined Trunks' hand on his tummy, with a child growing inside...but that was exactly what it was...just his imagination. But he hoped it would be reality soon. Trunks whirled Goten around to face him, he looked in to Goten's onyx eyes and kissed him ever so gently, as if the kiss never existed, but it was perfect to Goten. "Trunks 'bout what happened I-..."

Trunks shushed Goten, placing a steady finger on his husband's lips. "Shhh, my love...just enjoy this moment." Trunks gently pushed Goten up on the kitchen counter, Goten arms and legs wrapped around Trunks' strong neck and hips, kissing deeply. Moans and grunts can be heard from both sayains as they kissed and groped. It was late and Goten was dressed in his two piece pajamas, a blue and white striped pair of pants and a buttoned up night shirt. Trunks grunted at his lover's clothing, a barrier between him and his touches, he wanted to kiss the skin that laid underneath the night clothes.

Trunks slowly placed a hand at Goten's collar of his shirt, still kissing Goten. Thier eyes were closed, tasting and sampling eachother through thier kisses. Trunks then started to unbutton Goten's shirt. One button, the second button, then another and another until all the buttons were undone and Goten's shirt was hanging off his elbows, his back and chest bare. Trunks took his mouth away from Goten's, he heard a moan of disapproval from his husband, missing the hot wet contact. But Trunks was determined to bring Goten to pleasure in any way possible. His tongue dragged down Goten's chest, making him moan and grunt, nipping at every crevice and curve of his perfectly cut , and rippled body.

"Trunks-kun..." Goten tried to hold in a moan.

"Chibi...gods I love you." Trunks then took hold of Goten's waist and brought him down to the clean kitchen floor...

"Vegeta?" There stood Bulma , eyes wide and tears threatening to break through the barrier. She didn't move from the doorway, she had witnessed the sweet act of the father-daughter moment between her mate and tiny daughter. "Vegeta?"

"Wo-Bulma?" He restrained himself from calling her 'woman' at this time. He didn't want her to become angry at the term and risk waking thier now sleeping daughter. Bulma slowly approached her husband, her bare feet treading across the carpeted floor. Vegeta began to walk towards her as well. Thier hands reached out for one another and finally touched, Bulma almost flinched but then looked up at Vegeta's eyes and gain back her bravery. Vegeta pulled her in to his arms and kissed the top of her head, she began to sob in to his chest and kissed his chin. It was rare for Vegeta to let down his shields to show affection toward his wife and family. "I'm sorry."

Bulma was shocked, did he just apologized?

"You idiot...I...I...damn you Vegeta..."

"Oh Vegeta.." Bulma kissed her husband , glad that he was back. All her anger and memories of what he did to thier son melted away, as she did in his arms. He kissed her again on her full lips.

Vegeta looked down on his wife that he held in his arms and lifted her up and cradled her in to his chest. "Lets take this to _our room _and continue it there."

...

Goten's shirt was completly off now as they both laid on the floor. Trunks traveled down lower and lower and swirled his tongue in to his navel and teased his bellybutton.

"Uhh...Trunks!"

Trunks was ready for action and in one movement ripped off Goten's pajama pants. "There goes another pair..." Trunks smirked and kissed Goten passionately. He ran his hands up and down Goten's leg and stopped at the elastic band of his red boxers. Goten hissed while Trunks pulled them down past his knees. Trunks fondled with Goten's length and Goten arched in to the touch. Finally Trunks licked the tip and gently bit down. Goten writhed and squirmed under Trunks' talented tongue. He took Goten fully in to his mouth and sucked and licked and scraped his teeth all over Goten's manhood. "Uhhh...Trunks-kun!" With those last words the younger exploded into Trunks mouth and Trunks accepted Goten's tasty gift.

"Trunks...oh Trunks that was-that was soo...wow!" Goten was at lost for words. "I guess you're feeling better then?"

"Oh yes Chibi...oh yes."

Goten then got a wicked idea, he harshly shoved Trunks down on his back and ripped of his boxers. That was all he was wearing since Goten changed him in to a clean pair after Trunks fainted...oops...'_passed out._' Goten dragged his tongue and teeth down Trunks' stomach, while happily and teasingly playing with Trunks hard nipples. "Uhhh...Chi-bi..."

Goten then hovered above Trunks' throbbing length and sucked in a sharp breath bracing himself. He then slowly penetrated himself with Trunks' hard cock. Slowly still he went lower and lower on Trunks. Finally he was completly in Goten . Goten waited a few seconds to get used to the mass filling him within his small caverns. Goten began to bounce on Trunks and picking up a rythem , Trunks joined in too. Harder and harder he bounced...while his own pleasured length bounced up and down on top of Trunks' stomach. Trunks grabbed Goten's hips forcing him to bounce harder down on him. And faster still he got, with Trunks' soft hands on his small hips. "Trunks!"

"Goten...I ...uhhhh..."

Trunks let his seed burst in to the walls of Goten and caught Goten as he fell atop of him. With Goten still within him, Trunks reached for the torn night shirt that was close to him and his lover and blanketed them with it.

"I love you koi."

"Uh huh...me too Trunks."

...

In a dark alley, where the brutes and crimanals of West City ran thier underground operations...stood a young girl with emerald eyes . She was wearing a long brown over coat and a large dark brimmmed hat with a black stripe swirling around the brim. Infront of her was a large muscled man who also wore an over coat, but black and was hidden in the darkness.

"So you want me to uh...take_ care_ of this guy?" Asked the dark figure.

"No...I want you to kill this guy, make him suffer for ever laying eyes on my Trunks!"

"Alright babe..what ever you want."

"But uh...there's a matter of _payment_...if ya know what I mean..."

"You don't have to worry about that buddy...I'm prepared to pay in full," answered the girl.

"Plus I like to be payed up front too..."

"Fine," the girl reached in to her over coat and handed the man a large wad of cash, "And that's only half...if you do a good job, if I really like your work, I'll give you twice as much then the original price, _capishe?"_

"Yeah..yeah capishe or whatever you said."

"Good..."

...

The smell of fresh pancakes and sizzling bacon was the source of Goten's wake up call. He rose from the bed and headed for the kitchen...that smelled of bacon, bread , and sex. He guesses that was thier fault. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and sat on the chair near the table. Trunks smiled at Goten and walked over with a heapin' helping of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast,pancakes, waffles, hashbrowns, noodles, rice and, large glass of orange juice. "WOW! Trunks you really out did yourself!" Goten gave a sweet kiss on his husband's lips.

"Well I though that I should thank you for last night..."

"Huh what I do-...ooohhhh..." Goten blushed ,"Well then you're welcome."

They ate in silence until Goten spoke up...,"Ummm... Trunks-kun?"

"Hmmm?" Trunks murmered with a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Do you...remember what I told you yesterday before you_ passed out_?"

"Uhhhhh?"

"Ok well haha...I guess you don't." Goten started playing with his scrambled eggs with his fork nervously.

"I'm sorry Chibi...what was it we talked about?" Trunks asked as he took a sip of his juice.

"Well..." Goten blushed once more and Trunks saw this , "Ummm...I kinda said...I told you that I kinda wanted to ..." Trunks grew impacient...

"Damnit Goten come on and spit it out already!"

"I want to have a baby!"

Trunks' eyes bugged out and became as huge as dinner plates..."Uhhhh...a-a- ba-ba-bay-baby?"

"Well yeah..we've been married for a year...and I want to start a family with you," Goten reached over the table to grab Trunks' hand, "Trunks-kun?"

"A baby Goten..a baby? But what about college? Traveling? And do you know the responsibility of having a baby? Come on Goten as kids you couldn't keep your goldfish alive for a week! A baby?"

Goten was hurt and he could feel the tears stinging behind his eye lids ," What ,don't you want a family Trunks!"

"Yes I -I do but...not right now..I mean...Chibi...I just don't think _you're_ really ready for a child..."

Goten pushed away from the table and lifted out of his chair with anger and hurt etched in his face...,"Oh I get it Trunks...I'm not capable of taking care of a baby huh! I'm too stupid right! Same good old Goten...he's cute but he's too much like his father and too naive to have any responsibility or anything for that matter!Oh yeah_ I'm_ not ready,huh Trunks?"

"No Goten what I said..it came out wrong..I"

"Just stop Trunks , stop talking...I'm just too _dumb_ to understand what you're saying anyway!"

"Chibi it's just that sometimes you aren't..well you sometimes don't exactly have the intelligence...I mean 'the know how' about stuff like this...oh man that came out all wrong."

Goten was about to walk away...

"Wait Chibi it's just that I don't really trust-" Trunks clamped a hand over his mouth.

Goten looked at Trunks and just couldn't believe it...was Trunks going to say what he thinks he was going to say? "I'm just a regular retard huh Trunks! Don't give me a baby..I might forget all about it!" Goten questioned Trunks sarcastically. "No Goten I-"

Goten ran in to their bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind him. Trunks pleaded Goten to open the door , but then realized that Goten needed time to cool off...and he needed to get to work.

"Goten...I'm sorry...my love," Trunks then left thier home, headed towards his work.

In the bedroom sat Goten, in the corner, his body wrapped up in a tight ball, as tight as he could. He held a pillow in his hands, his eyes buried deep within it. How could Trunks say that he wasn't ready?He was the one who cleaned and cared for the house reguraly. He almost always cooked the meals. Did Trunks not trust Goten with thier child? Why? Why!

"Trunks-kun...how could you?"

...

The dark figure was with the young women again. Both trying to come up with the perfect plan to eliminate thier prey.

"We should wait awhile...maybe a few weeks or months...," suggested the man.

"Why?" Asked the girl.

"Well it will take a few months for all our supplies to come in...if these guys are as strong as you say they are...we will need to wait..."

"Very well then ...very well...

...

OMG whats gonna happen. And why doesn't Trunks want to have a baby right now? Or is he right and they should wait until _he thinks_ they're ready to have one?

Keep reading! Please review:Gives Son Grin:

BlackTigerG2


	9. A Good Cry

OMG damn Trunks is acting like a little...GGRRRR! Ok time for an update! By the way people I need some more reviews! I need some encouragment :SOB: I don't feel the love! WAAHHH! Ok then well last time Vegeta returned home and him and Bulma got...um...reacquainted. And Goten revealed his feelings about wanting to have Trunks' baby. But Trunks says that he isn't ready and acting like a little bitch. OK...here's chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot and ofcourse I can't steal DragonBall/Z/GT...so SHUT UP! I'm sorry...

Chapter Nine:

A Good Cry

There he lay. There he sobbed. There he was...alone. How could he, how could he say that...

_Damn Trunks _thought Goten _why? Is it just me or is it you...are you afraid to be a father? Why? Oh Trunks..._

Goten was still crouched in the corner of the bedroom that he shared with his husband, Trunks. He's been there for at least...two...three hours...maybe. His brain was wracked, was Trunks just insecure or did he truly believe that Goten wasn't capable of taking care of a child of thier own? Goten wiped his tears with the sleeve of his pj top, he didn't have time to get dressed after his and Trunks' quarrel that morning. He didn't have the strength or the desire to do so...

He lifted himself up, his limbs were shaky, trembling under the weight of standing. A bowel full of jelly couldn't comprehend the feeling and emotion at least not the way Goten felt right now. Because that is the way Goten felt right now... a bowel of jelly...always in constent movement when shaken...never really knowing if the quaking inside will ever cease. _Trunks..._

:Trunks POV:

Damnit Trunks why did you say that? Why?Why? You're so stupid, stupid, stupid!

Ok Trunks calm down...now deep breath... in and out. I always speak with out thinking. I shouldn't be here at work I should be with Chibi...he's probably crying his eyes out. That's it...I'm going... I reached over to the intercom to inform my secretary.

"Maris?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm taking the rest of the day off...tell my mother that I'm taking a personal day today, alright?"

"Right sir..."

"Oh and Maris..."

"Yes Sir?" Maris answered me.

"Don't call me _Sir_ anymore...it makes me sound old..._Sir _is my father."

"Righty-o Trunks hee heee..." I rolled my eyes at Maris' girlish giggle and began towards the window. But then stopped. I noticed a black air car hovering by the window a few hundred feet away. And it began circling around the building. Strange...

Then finally it disappeared. Wierd I thought. But I can't worry about that now. I gotta get home.

:At Home:

"Goten...yoohoooooo, ya home son!" Goku stood outside his son's home, continuosly knocking on the damn door. "Helloooo!"

Inside, Goku can hear footsteps running down the stairs and opening the front door.

"Oh Dad...um hey...how uh...how ya doin'?" Goten sounded raspy as he spoke to his father.He was dressed in tight blue jeans with a white baggy shirt and on top, a blue jean jacket with patches of his favorite bands, Van Halen, Queen, Kiss..the usual. And his eyes were...pink and puffy and Goten sniffed a bit. Goku gave a confused fatherly kind a look, but thought nothing of it and walked in to the house just as Goten gave him a 'come in' hand motion. "So Dad why ya' here?"

"What? I can't visit my youngest son without a reason...can't I just stop by to say hello?"

Goten slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, "No Dad I ...I didn't...mean it that way. It's always great to see you, and it has been awhile hasn't?"

Goku shook his head 'yes' and walked into the kitchen.

"Um Dad are you hungry...I can whip somethin' up if ya' like," Goten offered. "No thanks Goten...I'll just have something small." Goku opened the fridge and found a shiny green Grannny Smith apple, he took a deep bite. "Sho whash yub n Trunksh bens upsh tshoo?"

"Dad," Goten laughed,"I don't wanna sound like Mom, but uh...chew before you speak." Goten gave a weak smile, he had missed his Father's antics so much. Goku swallowed and started again ,"I said how are you and Trunks doing?" Goku smiled broadly at his youngest son, but his smile soon faded when Goten didn't answer with his usual 'Everything's perfect Dad! I couldn't be happier!' Goten trudged over to the kitchen counter and jumped to sit on the top, his head bowed. Goku walked over to Goten and pulled him into a paternal hug. And by taking Goku by surprise Goten began to cry into Goku's gi.

"Son ...Goten? Hey buddy what's the matter?" Goku made small cicles with his hand on Goten's back. Even though Goten sat on the counter that was a few feet off the floor, Goku could still easily surpass Goten in height, he took Goten's head and gently forced him to place it on his shoulder. The father played with his son's jungle dark locks, so much like his own. But instead of tall wild spikes that stood on end. Goten had cut it and had droopy, but still spikey, hair that covered most off his face and eyes and the sides of his cheeks.. Goten got rid of the ponytail he had when he was sixteen or so. His soft hair layed just beneath and passed his ears and slightly down his neck. The touch of his father, his hand in his hair felt soothing and comforting. "Shhhh Goten...shhhhh, you go and have a good cry."

I know its short! But I just wrote so I had something to do. And somebody said that I should space out the paragraphs so you can understand it, but I tried and it won't save. PLEASE HELP! Oh well please review... :-)

BlackTigerG2 :Gives Son Grin:


	10. Truce?

I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I had a lot of stuff to do at school and it sucks. Well last time Goten and Trunks had that fight about having a baby. And Goku came over to check on Goten to see how he was doing and he had a good cry, hence the title of the chapter. Will Trunks change his mind about the baby?

Please Read:

**_Oh and there might be a scene in here some ppl might not be comfortable with...just to warn you! There is a scene in here that contains 'a check-up' to the doctor that refers to 'pap smears and so on and so forth! So please keep an open mind!_**

P.S. There is a message to **_Magnetic_** at the end. Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin so in your face!

Chapter Ten:

Truce?

Trunks was at home after a long, cleansing flight home. _How could I act like that? I'm such a jerk!_ He stared at the front door, a nervous wreck, wondering if Goten was still crying or hating him? _Well it's now or never! _Trunks pulled out his keys and shoved them into the lock. While pushing the door open Trunks took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Goten? Babe? Hey...!"

Trunks called out again..."Goten come on, where are ya? If you're still mad we can talk about it! Hey-"

"Hello Trunks..."

"Oh ...uh hi Goku.." Trunks greeted his father-in-law awkwardly.

Goku walked up to Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he continued to squeeze until Trunks winced and hissed through his teeth. He released Trunks and gave a frown, almost undetectable, and nodded. "Later Trunks...oh and Trunks take care of my boy."

"Uh...ok." Trunks knew what Goku meant, Goten must of told Goku about their ..._discussion._ But Trunks made a decision to tell Goten that he wants a baby. He thought about it at work and if thinks he is ready. Can anyone really be ready for this big of a decision any way? But there were other concerns such as Goten's future, Trunks wanted Goten to finish college and get a degree. But if Goten wants to hold that off for awhile to have his child, then he will support his choice.

"Trunks-kun?" A meek voice rang in Trunks' ears. "Hi."

"Goten..." Trunks ran up to Goten and sweeped him into a bear hug, lifting his lover off the ground, kissing him everywhere on his face. He kissed his brow, his chin, his cheeks, anywhere he can reach. "Chibi, Chibi I'm so sorry about this morning...I was just scared that- well that I wouldn't be a good father... but I know that our love will pull us through this," Trunks panted it out.

Goten, still in his husband's arms, looked at him and kissed him long and good.

"Trunks-what are you-you saying?" Goten was still breathing ragedly from the major make out session from before, he brushed aside a few stray aqua bangs from Trunks' beautiful eyes. "I'm saying yes...yes I want to have a baby...with you."

"Oh Trunks!" Goten smushed Trunks into a hug of his own and kissed him sloppily on his full rosy lips. "I love you so much! Let's get started right now!"

"Alrighty-then!" Trunks lifted Goten once more in his arms and carrying him like a blushing bride who was getting ready to lose her virginity for the first time and ran into the bedroom with a giddy Goten, "Who can turn down an offer like that!"

Not far from the two lover's home, she waited. With binoculars permanetly glued to her eyes, watching the display before her. "Disgusting..."

"But I won't have to wait long until I'm the one under him...HAHAHA!" Her manical laugh echoed through the caverns, birds flying far to get away from her horrible screech.

2 weeks later...

"I can't believe that GOHAN is my doctor!" Goten pouted in his chair and slumped to emphasize his dislike of having his older brother as his physician.

"Yeah well, you know Gohan, not only he is a scholar, but he was going to medical school at the same damn time to become a doctor!And he did it! I mean nobody knew besides Videl. I think it's kinda funny, don't you. I mean he graduated just in time to be YOUR doctor, how sweet...haha." Trunks made faces at Goten and squished their cheeks together.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Trunks smacked his hand over Goten's mouth to silence him.

"Shhhh...Chibi people are starting to stare at us, please try to contain yourself, at least until we see Gohan? Remember, we are in a waiting room at a hospital?"

Goten shook his head yes and Trunks removed his hand..."Oh yeah Trunks, no really I'm laughing on the inside and jumping for joy that MY older brother, who, in his mind still thinks as me as a child, is gonna get his kicks by looking at my-"

Trunks smacked his hand over Goten's mouth again, "Kami help me, please!"

Goten bit Trunks' palm and got himself free...,"Help you? What about me? Wha-"

Trunks ceased his lover again.

"Will you stop that Trunks?"

"Why it's so much fun shutting you up..."Trunks cackled.

"Whatever!"

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes or so, Goten watched as children of all ages were playing with toys and books that were layed out for them and smiled, hoping that their child will be just as happy. He was almost positive that his baby was going to be beautiful, considering who the parents are, Trunks was beautiful. And that gene will defintily be passed down. Plus Bulma and his own mother weren't that bad looking when they were young, from the pictures he saw Bulma could of been a model. And his mother had a certain...innocent/angel look to her. It was hard to believe that such a loud voice could come out of such a small woman. The only things that concerned him was Vegeta's attitude and Goku's naivete. But he will love the babe no matter what.

Speaking of Vegeta, he and Trunks had a long talk about their relationship and his marriage. Vegeta told him that on his home planet there were many male/male bondings, it's just the fact that he bonded to Kakkarot's brat that angered him. But he was willing to get used to it.

"Well, well...Son Goten." The doctor called from behind the door.

"Oh no..." Goten grumbled.

"Let's go Goten."

"But-but Trunks-kun?" Goten gave his lover big, round kawaii eyes. And fluttered his long, silky lashes.

"Don't give me that look...I know that look. You're going. Move mister!"

Goten grumbled all the way to the doctor's office and sat on the chair with his arms folded. Trunks followed Goten in and closed the door so they can have some privacy.

The doctor smiled as Goten scowled, "So _baby bro_, what can I do for you this lovely day?"

Goten sat up straight and tried to look cute and stupidly said, "Well Dr. Gohan, you can help me by taking that big, shiny stethescope you got there and shove it up your-"

"GOTEN!"

"What Trunks he-"

Gohan smiled at the two lovers as they quarreled."Aww...a lover's spat."

"Shut up Gohan!"

"Chill Chibi!"

"Ok Goten hop on," Gohan roughly patted on the high examination bed with the paper covering, and smirked trying to hold in a laugh."Lets get this show on the road."

"How 'bout you reconsider my stethescope suggestion?"

Gohan frowned as he stared at Trunks, "Goten I'm being serious now, I need to check you out, see if everything is were it should be."

"Well...alright, but Trunks can't be in here during the examination."

"But Chibi-"

"Alright Goten...Trunks out!" Gohan gave the pick-up thumb towards the door, Trunks nodded understanding Goten's shyness. He knew that Gohan was going to...uh..._'check him out'. _And he bet that it wasn't going to be comfortable either. He remembered watching a documentary about a Gynecologists and their work. He saw how women go in for check-ups, and it didn't look fun. If ya know what I mean.

(In the Office)

"Ok Goten just relax and take a deep breath.."

Goten nodded his head and laid back down flat on his back. He could feel Gohan lifting his hospital gown, even though it was his brother, he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. "Uh huh..." Gohan repeated over and over,which quite frankly, it got on his nerves.

"Ow...ow...ow! Jeez Gohan you could be a little more gentler ya' know...it hurts me."

"Well SORRY! It is my first time doing this type of check-up on a guy! Do you want me to do a pap smear on you!"

"No, no I'll be good."

Gohan fiddeled around down there for a few minutes and finally smiled.

"Um Gohan why you smiling, don't tell me you're enjoying this!"

"No Goten I'm just really happy that you are in perfect health, and everything's in place...now just let me take some blood then you can leave, ok?"

"Ok..."

After Gohan took the amount of blood that he needed he gave his baby brother one final hug and dismissed him. His orders were to go home and rest, since he took a good amount of blood he will feel faint, and needed to lay down. "Oh and Goten...I'll give ya' a ring when the testing is done."

Goten gave a wave and left home with Trunks.

Back at the hospital, a few hours have passed since Goten's check-up and his test were completed. Gohan was closing up for the day and was searching for a nurse to hand them to so they can br filed away until the next day. _Where are the damn nurses when you need them? _

"Um Doctor?" A very pretty nurse called out.

"Uh yes?"

"I can take those for you if you like, I'll take them to the filing cabinet so you can get home to the family." She smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand.

"Thank you...that will be very helpful." He handed her the files and walked out, eager to get home to Videl.

"No really Doctor..thank you..." The false nurse opened the files and scanned the contents..."well look what we have here..."

TO MAGNETIC: PLEASE READ!

Ok thats it for this chapter. Oh and to Magnetic...that black/nappy hair thing...sorry if that was offensive. But the character is based on a very good friend, my best friend actuallly. She said to put black nappy/ hair because it was how her hair was before she changed it! And yes she is black! I got her permission to write that so don't be bad mouthing me about something in my story! (But everyone has the right to flame...but go easy .) She said herself that it was just a description of a character...a detail to emphasize the person! Thank you !

:Gives Son Grin:

BlackTigerG2


	11. Aishiteru

I'm in hizzy-house! lol...Oh well, I'm back. Ready 4 some more ppl! Ok last time...Goku stopped for a visit and scared the crap outta Trunks. So him and Goten made up (if ya know what I mean... ";) Then two weeks later they visit the doctor's...who happens to be Gohan, what! I wonder why! Time to find out...holler!

Disclaimer: Me no own...no.

Chapter Eleven:

Aishiteru ";

Young Son Goten sat in the bathroom he shared with Trunks, waiting impatiently. The demi stared at the white washed sink, the tiny plastic stick layed flat atop of it.

_'The instructions said to wait for three minutes...damn these are the longest three minutes in my whole life!' _

Trunks was at work, leaving Goten alone for the day. So Goten decided to call his mother...(A/N: Brave kid...) ChiChi needed to do some shopping so they went to the Supermarket...boy how embarresing this day was.

:FlashBack:

The middle aged black haired women scurried store to store, dragging her poor son in tow. "Goten this would look so cute on you! Maybe Trunks will like this! We should pick up something for Gohan, what do ya' think!"

"Mom, Mom please breath when you speak...damnit." Goten sighed.

"What did you just say Goten!" The mother shrieked.

"Nothing Mom, absolutley nothing!" Goten raised his hands up infront of him in defense.

"Good!" She hollered, "I don't want my baby boy cussing like a sailor!"

"Mom, I'm married, can't you treat me like an adult?"

"No." She said simply, "You're still my baby boy, no matter how old you get..." She patted Goten's head to emphasized what she just said. Goten only growled. Finally the duo made thier way to the drug store to pick up any last minute nick-nacks.

"Ok dear I need to pick up some eye drops for Vidal, her damn allergies are picking up again, poor thing..." Goten waved to his mother as she departed. "And remember I'll meet you at the front of the store sweetie!" ChiChi called to her son. Goten blushed. People and children were snickering at ChiChi's motherlyness. (A/N: Is that even a word?) The young demi walked passed many aisles not searching for anything inparticular, until something caught his eye...

:Behind the counter:

A tall slender women in black stood there, watching. Just watching. Observing Goten's movements and habits. She took out a tiny digital camera, no larger then a Sharpie pen that was hidden in her dark cloak. She snapped picture after picture, Goten not noticing his stalker.

:Goten's POV:

Should I...? No! I don't need to, Gohan will tell me sooner or later. But what if I am? Could I be? If I am it would be great to know, but I'm still skeptical. What would I tell the cashier. They'll probably give me wierd looks if I bought _that!_ They'll think I'm some twisted, demented, perverted freak...but they don't know me. Oh what should I do. I already look wierd just staring at it right now. Damn these people are so nosy. Damn...

I continued to debate with myself when I heard a soft..clicking noise? I turn around and I see...nothing. But I could of sworn that I heard something! Great I'm turning to a number one, grade A, nutcase, looney::Sigh: I'm being to hard on myself. I'm just being paranoid...That's it, I'm going to. If anyone thinks I'm a wierdo then ta' hell with em'. Yeah go Goten it's ya' birthday! Man I rock. Oh my god, I'm congratulating myself, I am a freak. :Pause: Oh well, Trunks loves me anyway.

:Normal POV:

Goten picked up the object that has been wracking his brain for the past ten minutes. He looked strange passing the same aisle over and over, trying to decide whether or not to buy the damn thing, trying to look casual, and failed miserably. People were starting to notice . He looked at the price and nodded to himself. "Eh it ain't that steep..."

He walked over to the counter with the less people, still feeling a little self-conscience. He placed the item on the moving convier belt and looked away casually, rocking on his heels nervously. He whistled a boyhood tune as he waited his turn. Goten could feel a pair of eyes on him, so he turned around and saw an elderly women shaking her head and staring at the item he wished to purchase. She whispered something Goten couldn't hear to another older women behind her, probably about him. She continued to shake her head and give dirty looks, until Goten couldn't take it anymore. He turned to her and opened his mouth wide, "WHAT'S THE MATTER NEVER SEEN ONE OF THESE BEFORE? YES IT IS VERY INTERESTING, JUST LOOK AT THE COLORS ON THIS THING! SUCH DETAIL!"

"Why I never!" The older women left the line to go somewhere else.

"Yeah that's it...keep walkin' Grandma..." _'Wow I never had a temper like that, I wonder what came over me?' _

Goten bought his item. The cashier knew better then to give him any trouble about what he was buying, considering he was a guy and all. The cashier witnessed the scene played out before him and quickly gave the demi his change and bid farewell and a good day.Goten still didn't know why he had that sudden outburst. Though Goten was laughing on the inside.

Goten then waited for his mother at the front of the store, holding on tightly to the shopping bag. "Goten sweetheart I'm finished!"

"Moooom..." Goten whined. He hid the bag behind his back, not wanting his mother to see. "Done?"

"Yep." She smiled and showed Goten her shopping bags.

"Jeez Mom that's a pretty big bag for eye drops..."

"Don't try to be funny dear, I just saw some adorable outfits and I just had to have them!"

"Alright."

"Good lets go honey..."

"Oh Mom can we please stop at the cart right there, it's the ice cream cart, can we get some ice cream please, pretty please," Goten used his 'Momma's boy' voice (it always worked.)

"Well..."

"Please _Mommy_, with suger lumps on top?" ChiChi loved it when Goten called her 'Mommy', it made her feel younger.

"Alright Goten-chan, alright...how could I say no to a face like that," ChiChi was bought. _'Works every time.'_ Goten lightly chuckled.

At the cart Goten and ChiChi waited for thier sundaes to be made and sat down at a nearby table. ChiChi left a little awhile ago to wash her hands and Goten sat with the bags. Goten leaned back in his chair and wondered off again, thinking about what he just bought, until...

"Hey good lookin'...lonely?" A _very_ attractive young women, who looked a little bit older then Goten, draped an arm around Goten's shoulders and her other hand combed his hair, "Cause I am, how 'bout you and me take off and get to know each other better...?" She then slowly ran her hands through Goten's hair, stroking his cheek and grabbed his chin and breathedin and blew into his ear.

"Uh, ma'am I uh...here with someone..." Goten stuttered.

The young brunette only lightly laughed, "Oh yeah, I saw that women you were with, kinda old for ya' don't you think? She's old enough to be your mother..come on I'll scratch your back," she then ran a hand under his shirt by his collar, "If you scratch mine...hmm?"

"Woah!" The feel of her hand touching his neck and back made him shiver in dicomfort, only Trunks ever touched him so intimately, and jumped out of the chair and stared at her with a nervous look, "Ok Miss, I am involved with someone already, so take a hike!"

"Well," she puffed out her chest to make them look bigger and took a step forward, " Give me one night, and I guarantee you that you'll want to leave her..." She took another step.

"Stop right there you hussy!"

"Mom!"

"Leave my son alone you whore!" ChiChi walked right up to the young women and got up in her face, "My son would never go out with anyone of your stature, and besides you or any other woman will never have a shot with him because... my son is GAY! That's right, you all heard me, MY SON IS GAY! And I love him! Plus he is in a healthy and honest relationship with a good and loving man, so step off you...you...harlet!" ChiChi then huffed off to Goten and both left with thier shopping bags. Goten with a very red face and the young women in total shock.

:In the Car:

Goten was slouched down in the passenger's seat, eyes bugged out, sweat pouring and a very hot blush covering his cheeks. "Goten?"

".."

"Sweetheart...?"

"I...can't ...believe...that...my...mother...just...told...the...whole...fuckin'...world...that...I'm...gay." Goten became redder, he covered his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"Goten watch your language! But really honey, you love Trunks don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"And you would do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"Yeah..I guess."

"You guess or you know?"

"I know I would, I mean, Mom... Trunks...he knows me he's so great to me. I would never do anything to hurt him and he would never do anything to hurt me...yeah I love him to the sheer capacity a person can love someone."

"So if Trunks asked you to stand in the middle of a huge crowd with a microphone and tell everybody 'Hey I'm gay and I am in love and married to Trunks Briefs!' Would you do it?" ChiChi asked as she drove home.

"Well I...if Trunks was with me at the time, then yeah I think I would Mom." Goten said, still having a tint of blush on his face.

"Good, then don't be ashamed of what you are sweetheart, and besides I really did scare that girl didn't I?" ChiChi laughed out to her son. Goten joined her chuckle fest.

"Yeah you really did Mom, you called her a whore and everything! HAHA! I thought she was gonna wet her pants or something! Man, you're really crazy Mom! Man, my mother..." Goten laughed and turned to look out the window.

ChiChi stopped laughing and looked at her son's neck, "Goten did you hurt yourself?"

"Huh? No why?"

"Because, you're bleeding down your neck..." ChiChi stopped the car on the side of the dirt road, almost an hour from her home. "Let me see Goten..." She gently ran her finger through his wild hair, trying to find the source or gap from which the blood came from.

"OW! It burns..." Goten shut his eyes as his mother's nails racked over the split on his head.

"Oh Goten, gomen nasai!Let's hurry home, I'll patch you right up!"

:Son Home:

Goten sat in the kitchen of his childhood home as his mother tended to his wound. Even though it stung like hell with the ointment on it, he was still happy that it was his mom taking care of it. It did feel a little better with a bandage around it too. "How did you get hurt Go-chan?" His mother asked.

"I really don't know mom...wait! That girl, she had really long nails, they were sharp too! Maybe...maybe her nails scratched me or somethin'? She did run her nails through my hair and on my back. She was a little too forward if ya' ask me Mom. Plus it felt like she took a few hairs to, how wierd..."

"Anyway, thanks Mom."

"Anytime, my little Goten-chan!" ChiChi hugged him.

"Mooom!" Goten could only blush as he hugged her back.

:End FlashBack:

The memory of his and his mother's shopping spree made time fly, because it has been ten minutes!

" Oh damn!" Goten sprung from sitting on top of the toilet seat and headed towards the counter. His eyes sparkled at what he saw...

:Capsule Corps.:

"Maris any calls from the executives today?" Trunks asked, quite boredly actually.

"Nope!" She said cheerfully.

Trunks raised a brow,"Are you ok?"

"Yep!"

"Are you always this cheerful?" Trunks asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yep! Yep! Yep!"

"Are you taking your Ritalin?"

"Huh...?"

_'That's what I thought...'_ "Uhh, nevermind Maris..." Trunks leaned back in his company's chair and stared out the window. He couldn't get the image of that damn black car out of his mind._ 'What the heck was it doing? It just seems so...suspicious. I know it happened awhile ago, almost a month but it still bugs me...I wonder...'_

"Mr. Trunks!" _'Still cheerful as ever.'_

"Yes Maris?"

"You got a call on line two!"

"Alright," He pressed the button for line two and picked up the phone. "Hello from Capsule Corps. this is President Briefs speaking, how may I help you?" He said dully.

"_Well_," said the voice, "Don't sound happy to hear from me _Mr.President.."_

"Oh Chibi! Hey babe...how is everything?"

"Well, Trunks. There is a little situation at home!"

"Huh! What is Goten!" Trunks stood up from his chair.

"Trunks you need to come home...NOW! It's an emergency!"

"What is it!"

"Let's just say if your not here in thirty minutes, neither will I!" He sounded so serious.

"Alright I'm coming home!"

"Hurry Trunks!" He hung up the phone and picked up his coat and keys.

"Maris!"

"Yes!"

"Hold all my calls until tomorrow, I'm leaving early again. It's an emergency at home!"

"Yes siree bob Trunks!"

"That's soo annoying!"

Trunks didn't bother to use the elevator, he jumped through the window and blasted into the sky at Super Saiyan force towards the home he shared with his koi.

_'Im coming Chibi, just hold on!'_

:At the Son-Briefs' home:

Trunks landed infront of his home fifteen minutes after the distressing call he got from Goten. He soared through the door expecting some new found evil awaiting for him. But nothing. Everything was silent.

"Goten!"

".." Nothing.

"Goten-chan! Hey Honey!" Trunks looked in the kitchen, living room and even the closet. Nothing.

"Where are you!"

"Up here!" Called a voice.

Trunks raced upstairs to where thier bedroom was and bursted in. "Goten! Where!"

"In the bathroom..." He didn't sound distressed, kind of...happy.

Trunks walked in and saw Goten sitting on the sink, leaning back slightly on his hands, legs swinging gently, smiling at him sexily. "Uh...Chibi?"

"Come here..." Goten commanded, he called Trunks by giving him the 'come here' finger motion softly. Trunks obliged, still confused. "Goten wh-.." Trunks was cut off by a searing kiss by Goten, he wrapped his arms around his koi, almost instinctively. They kissed with passion as Goten wrapped his legs around Trunks' hips and his hands rested gently on his koi's shoulders. So much like the night of passion almost a month ago. Finally they had to break for oxygen.

Goten rubbed his face into Trunks' chest as he still sat upon the sink, his arms now snaking around Trunks waist, along with his legs. He breathed in Trunks' scent deeply. Trunks did the same as he ruffled Goten's hair. Goten gently pushed his koi's chin up with the top of his head and kissed his neck. Trunks' breath hitched.

"Go-Goten, not that I just love this but, uh...what's the emergency?"

"Hmm?" Goten never looked up, just continued to torcher the unsuspecting demi with kisses on his neck and rubs on his back and chest.

"You-you called me...didn't you?" Goten stopped Trunks' sweet abuse.

"Uh-huh...yes I did..." Goten's voice was smooth like velvet as seduced Trunks into submission.

"Then what is it!"

"Look for yourself..." Goten motioned to Trunks to look behind him. And behind Goten was the item he bought hours ago. The object was light and plastic. And it was...blue!

"Oh my god..." Breathed Trunks. He picked up the pregnancy test stick and just stared, eyes wide. "Chibi does this mean what I think it means?" Goten nodded at Trunks with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"WAHOO! OH GOTEN THIS IS GREAT!" Trunks lifted Goten from the sink, with his arms and legs still wrapped around his hips and neck, and swirled around the large bathroom. Making Goten laugh with delight and scream in terror at the same time. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! OH THANK YOU GOTEN, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. OH GODS I LOVE YOU!"

They stopped thier spinning and kissed long and good, "You're gonna be a Daddy Trunks-kun..."

"Yeah. Wait what does that make you?"

"I dunno, a Mommy I guess..." Goten chuckled, "Aishiteru Trunks-kun."

"Aishiteru Goten-chan, my koi..."

"Hey, how come on the phone you told me if I wasn't here in thirty minutes, niether will you?" Asked the to-be Daddy.

"Well how else was I gonna get you here fast enough?" Trunks rolled his eyes, "And I wanna start shopping for baby clothes today, and you have the Visa credit card!" Trunks almost fell over at the stupid response.

Trunks walked back to thier room, with a giggling Goten in his arms kissing him on his neck and face and ever so often nibble his ear. Trunks layed his koi on the bed and looked down at him and kissed his forehead and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey koi, how's 'bout we _celebrate?"_ He asked.

"Sure, you bring the liqour I'll bring the goods," Goten said still giggling.

"Oh you already have Goten, Aishiteru...Wait but you're pregnant!"

"Oh yeah...oops."

"Oh my god!"

"Hey you married me!"

Aww. Yeah a baby! Hip Hip hooray! Please review! . 

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	12. Telling Mom & Allergies

I'm back! Did ya miss me? Of course you did::Hugs readers: Ok last time Goten took an embarrassing trip to the store with ChiChi and there was a freaky stalker girl there. Plus Goten's pregnant! Yeah! I mean finally, HE'S KNOCKED UP!

Trunks: What do you mean, finally!

Goten: Yeah!

BTG2: Um...nuthin', it's just that it took you guys a awhile, that's all! Hey Goten, how far are you? Y ou look a little big around the middle.

Goten: Trunks! Blow her up! She called me fat::Starts crying:

Trunks: You better start running::Begins to power up:

BTG2: Holy hell::Runs away:

Goten: I love you.

Trunks: Yeah...I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the damn show! So stop pestering me damnit!

Chapter Twelve:

Telling Mom & Allergies

The two demi Saiyan lovers gave each other quick pecks continuously on the lips very early on a Saturday morning.

"I love you Chibi..."

"Hmnn, and I-...Trunks?"

"Yes love?"

"Let go of me..." Said Goten.

"Why?" Trunks leaned on his elbow as he sat up in bed, "Chibi?"

"Cuz I gotta barf!" Goten threw off the covers and scurried into the bathroom and closed the door. Trunks cringed at the horrendous sounds of Goten's wreches.

"Ew..." Trunks got off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door, "Baby? Are you ok?"

"Ughhh!" Goten moaned threw his throw up fit.

"That's...great."

"Uhhh!"

"Want me to come in?" Trunks leaned his cheek on the door.

"Uh huh..." Trunks creaked the door open and saw his Goten sprawled all over the toilet looking miserable. Trunks crawled next to him and pulled him onto his lap, "Poor baby..."

"You," Goten put his hand over his mouth, keeping in the upcoming vomit, " You ...better appreciate this, and what I'm doing for you. This baby...is sucking up ALL my energy, I can't enjoy anything when I eat anymore, afraid that I'll up chuck it in sheer seconds. And when I DO enjoy what I'm eating, it's either mustard dipped, mayo filled or tuna preserved. Man, the stuff this baby makes me eat!" Trunks chuckled.

"It's not funny Trunks! I swear on Kami that the last evil-incarnate concoction this baby made me eat crawled, I saw it with my own eyes, it slithered over the damn counter!"

Trunks roared with laughter as Goten pouted and made a whining noise,"Goten you are overreacting!"

"Yeah well, you try eating spoonfuls of peanut butter dunked in ketchup and topped with prunes and fruit loops, and NOT have hallucinations of cheese burgers doing yoga!"

Trunks kissed the top of Goten's head and chuckeled, "Your mood swings are gettin' to you again..."

Goten then began to sob furiously into Trunks pajama top, "MnmhphfaTrunkshshaaft!"

"What the hell did you just say Chibi?" Trunks couldn't understand a word that Goten was saying, his face was smushed into his chest.

Goten looked up,"I said that your probably sick of me Trunks!"

Trunks wiped away Goten's tears and smiled at his Chibi, "Goten, I'm not sick of you. You're just a little fed up over all the mood swings, morning sickness and strange appetites you've been having! I love you..."

"I'm sorry...but I really do love this baby, but I think it's mission is to make me miserable!"

"Aww..Chibi, sshhh..." Trunks cooed, "It's perfectly natural, I talked with my Father about Saiyan pregnancy and I know all about it, so you can relax." It was a VERY awkward conversation, even though it has been awhile, Trunks was still skeptical about trusting Vegeta after what happened.

"Thanks," Goten leaned into another embrace.

"I will always love you and take care of you and this baby and future babies to come..."

"I love you...wait! You are already thinking about future babies! This baby hasn't even given me stretch marks yet, and you're preparing for MORE babies! YOU JERK! How can you be so insensitive!" Goten shook Trunks by the collar as his facial expression turned deadly.

"Goten, you're... having... another... mood ...swing!" Trunks defended himself through the shakes . Goten's anger diminished and began crying again.

"I'm soooo sorry Trunksie! I've been horrible to you and you've been wonderful!" Goten's balled fist were brought to his eyes to wipe the tears away with the back of his hands.

"Oh Chibi, it's only been two months and I'm already dog tired..." Trunks licked up Goten's cheek.

"I love you..." Goten kissed Trunks on the lips as a response, "I love you more Baby."

"Oh oh..." Goten threw himself at the toilet once more and barfed up the remains of his stomach.

"I can't wait until this pregnancy is over..." Trunks shook his head.

Goten lifted his head up and glared at Trunks, "What did ya' just say!"

"Oh damn..."

O...O

"Ok, remember to act casual and when the right moment comes we spring it on her," Goten was cradeled in Trunks' arms as they flew to the Son home. They decided that it was time to tell Goku and ChiChi about Goten's pregnancy. Goten was straightening Trunks' collar as he gave Trunks precautions when they tell them.

"Goten stop fussing with my shirt, I'm trying to fly here!" Trunks said annoyingly.

Goten huffed, "Well excuse me trying to make you look decent for my Mother!"

"Oh boy." Goten shoved his head under Trunks' chin and closed his eyes, the pregnancy was draining him of his ki, he couldn't even fly he was so pooped. Goten's hair tickeled the older demi's sensitive neck as they flew. He smiled, Trunks let Goten take a short nap before they reached the cottage home. _'He looks so innocent, yet he's so strong'_ Trunks looked down at Goten's slightly bulging tummy_ 'And to think, MY child is growing in him, he has no idea what a gift he is giving me. I love him so much it hurts, I promise to always take care of him.'_

"Goten wake up, we're here," Trunks gently shook Goten awake.

"Hey what's the big deal?"

"We're at your parent's house," Trunks informed the cranky pregnant Saiyan.

"Oh.." Goten lightly kissed Trunks' lips before landing.

Down below Goku was performing his morning katas when he sensed two..no three kis! "What the... why's there three!"

"Goku? What going on!" ChiChi called from the house.

Goku recognized two of the three kis and smiled, " It's the boys honey! Goten and Trunks!"

"Oh, what a lovely surprise..." ChiChi stood by Goku and he latched on to his wife's waist as they looked to the skies for thier son and Trunks.

Trunks landed infront of the Sons and placed Goten down next to him.

_'Why was Trunks carrying him?' _Goku thought.

"Hey Goku! Nice to see you ChiChi!" Trunks greeted. ChiChi gave both Trunks and Goten a hug and raised concern when she felt a bump on Goten's belly.

"Goten I think you need to lay off the sweets for a bit, you're getting a gut," Goten's mother pointed out. Goten hugged himself and blushed as Trunks rubbed the back of his head and whisteled. "Was it something I said?"

Goku then went in for a hug, embracing Goten he lifted him off the ground and lightly squeezed, "Hey son!"

Trunks' dominant mate instincts kicked in and pried Goten from Goku's fatherly, yet threatening hug and shoved Goten behind his back, guarding him, "Goku, I think I find it in Chibi's best interests if you will refrain yourself from doing that again...forever."

Goku gave his famous raised eyebrow and confused look and brought his hand to his chin, rubbing it gently, "What? Why, I mean what's wrong with Go-" He saw Goten blush from behind Trunks' protective stance.

Goku smiled, now knowing the truth after searching his son's ki again, and patted Goten's back, "Hey congratulations son, you're gonna be a Daddy or Mommy, or whatever the heck ya' wanna be!"

"WHAT!"

"Dad!"

"What, you are!" Goku frowned.

ChiChi looked at her son and husband, "Are you two adopting?" She asked hopefully.

"Not exactly ChiChi...you see," Trunks began, "It's sorta complicated and sorta simple, and sorta strange and sorta wonderful...and-"

"Oh just say it Trunks, I'M PREGNANT!" Goten bursted out, smiling. ChiChi fainted.

O...O 

"Mom? Mom, please wake up..." Goten cooed as he dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth.

"ChiChi, dear?"

"Wow, she's out!"

"Shut up Trunks!"

"Ohhh, Go-ku?" ChiChi began to stir.

"Hey Chi, how do ya' feel? Why ya' go and faint like that?" Goku can be very bed at bedside manner.

"I...I must be losing my mind, I thought that I heard that Goten was ...was pregnant...isn't that funny?"

The three Saiyans looked at each other and Goten bit his lip, Trunks looked dumb founded, and Goku..well he was just Goku, grinning like there's no tomorrow.

Goten took hold of his mother's hand,"Um, Mom...I am pregnant."

"What? How! Impossible!" ChiChi was going delirious with questions.

"Fine," Trunks began, "You might wanna- oh, you're already laying down, ok you see, a particular type of Saiyan males can become pregnant, carry to term and give birth. These types of Saiyans are called the Bearers and the Goten is a Bearer, and I'm not..."

"My Dad said that the Saiyan male pregnancies were more common then female pregnancies and are perfectly natural, Goten was born with the Bearer gene and not me, so that's why he's pregnant...do you understand ChiChi?"

"My SON...is..pregnant?"

"Yes..." Trunks answered.

"With a baby?"

"Yes..."

"With _your ..._baby?"

"Yes!" Goten answered with an attitude. _'This isn't exactly rocket science.' _

"With my grandchild?"

"YES!" The three Saiyans answered in unison.

"Goten..." ChiChi called.

"Yes Mom?"

"OH MY KAMI, CONGRATULATIONS! A BABY, I ADMIT THAT WHEN YOU TWO GOT MARRIED I GAVE UP ON ALL HOPES OF A GRANDBABY! BUT NOW...! Oh my little boy!"

Goku smiled as he watched the two soon-to-be parents embraced and shared a slow, sweet kiis on the couch. While ChiChi jumped up and down with happiness, ranting about baby clothes and spoiling it rotten.

ChiChi pulled Goten into a hug during mid-kiss, causing him to break the passion between him and his husband, and dragged him out of the room to give him the Do's and Don'ts of pregnancy and childbirth.

"OK..." Goku scratched his head, "She took it quite well, I thought she would freak!"

"Riiight..." Trunks still couldn't believe it, "Hey is she gets a grandbaby outts this, I think she'll be just fine."

O...O

"So _it's_ PREGNANT!" The women in the nurses get-up scanned the files that read Son,Goten Goku. "What the hell, his first and his middle name start with 'Go', not very creative now is it?" She stole the files awhile ago, but had to wait for the results of the blood test.

"So let's see what I got here to work with," she began reading Goten's medical history, written in Gohan's handwriting, in her large home as she sipped red wine, "Blood type,blah blah blah...past injuries, yaddah yaddah yaddah, ooh..what do we have here? Hmm, _severe_ allergies huh? May cause permanent damage or_ death_ if taken? Hold all calls, I think we've hit the jack pot!"

O...O

OMFG! That wierdo! Ok if you want her to die in the end, let me know and give me some ideas! Oh and did Goten act like ChiChi in this chapter? Ok thank you, remember to review::Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	13. Back To The Present

OMG! I'M ACTAULLY UPDATING! Sorry for the wait but school has been a pain in the tuchis (yiddish for ass) haha! I'm such a geek, anyway you people have been very lazy in reviewing, I need inspiration to write ya' know and you guys aren't helping. :Starts sobbing: But since I'm such a GOOD person, I'm going to update as much as I can.

Last time:Goten and Trunks told Goku and ChiChi that thier son is pregnant and someone is messing with Goten's medical file, what's gonna happen now?

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT, can my life get any worse:Sigh:

**P.S.-This chapter might confuse some people, this chapter goes back to the begininng of this story, remember that the past chapters were just a long flashback, Trunks stated ,"How we came to be..."Indicating a flashback, ok. Anyway please inform me if this doesn't make sense. I might of messed up the math or whatever,but now the good stuff is coming in. **

**Another P.S.-I think I made an 'oops' in the very 1st chapter, it says Trunks was 18 and Goten 17, but I think it should say Trunks-19 and Goten-18, but I'm not sure, so tell me if I'm wrong or right! Plz...**

Trunks-Turns 20

Goten-19

Chapter Thirteen:

Back To The Present

It was late now, Trunks was still standing on top of the C.C. building roof and the demi Saiyan's watch was beeping at the stroke of midnight, "Happy Birthday, Trunks..." He still remembers when he turned nineteen a few weeks after he and Goten had gotten married, Goten shoved his face in the cake.

"Hey that's my line," Trunks twisted his head and saw his smaller partner, Goten, "Guess you're older then me again, huh?" It was Trunks' twentith birthday, Goten barely turned nineteen a little while ago, making them the same age, until tonight though, now Trunks was no longer a teen, but a man, a man with a child on the way.

He and Goten embraced, feeling the small child that was stirring in Goten's stomach right now, he had to be at least four or five months along, and strangely, Vegeta said that his pregnancy would last ten to eleven months! Saiyan babies take longer to develop sometimes, due to the massive power they have to generate to be born, especially since the mother happens to be male.

"Happy birthday Trunks," Goten handed him a small box, "What's this?" He questioned, "Well, I'm no expert, but the only way you're going to find out is to open it." Trunks nodded and opened the little golden box, his smile began to widen and sniffeled a bit.

"Oh,Gods, Goten, this is the best present that anyone will ever give me," He kissed Gotenon the cheek as he once more looked at the little picture of their growing baby, it wasn't much to see, but to the expectant father, it meant the world to Trunks.

"I visited Gohan today and did an ultrasound, you should have seen the look on Gohan's face, he is so excited to becoming an uncle, told me that he is goping to spoil it rotten, Trunks...Trunks?" He didn't say anything, just looked at the disfigured blur of black and white on that tiny piece of paper,"Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, but now seeing this, puts everything into perspective,I never had this feeling before, but it feels nice, this little picture is making it more real. Goten, this is OUR baby, I can't wait to meet him or her," Trunks wiped away a few tears that couresed down his cheek.

Goten kissed one away, "Me too Trunks..."

:The Next Day:

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please Trunkie-poo?"

"Dammit Chiibi, for the last time, no!"

"I thought you love me!"

"I do Goten, but, I am not going to have sex on my office desk," Trunks whispered the last part, in fear that his ditzy secretary might happen to walk in. "Why not?" Goten trembled his bottom lip, in an effort to sway his koi into giving him what he wants, sex, and lots of it. Both Trunks and Goten were awkwardly informed that male Saiyan pregnancies have various stages before the birth, Goten was barely getting over that whole vomiting everywhere stage, but still had a few accidents, and was now tip toeing in the wanting- to- have sex- all- the- time- stage. His hormones were raging and his groin ached for his koi, but Trunks refused to give his husband releif, he had to, he was, after all, in his Capsule Corps. office. He couldn't have hot sex there, he was a CEO, and CEO's needed to show _some _dignity. But he had to admit that with Goten sitting on his lap, begging him and bouncing on him was getting rather tempting.

"Just this one time Trunks," Goten pleaded.

"Goten-chan, I-WE can't, I've already left the office early one too many times to _comfort _you at home, and my mom is breathing down my neck about it, she said that I have been neglecting my duties as C.C President, and frankly, she's pissed. I mean, have you seen that pile of paper work and documents I have to go through by the end of this week?" Trunks pointed to a very large box that sat in the corner, filled with papers that Goten had no interest in what so ever. Goten turned back to Trunks and crossed his arms and pouted, "Well frankly my dear, I don't give a damn..." Goten mocked smoothly.

"I shouldn't have ever let you watch _Gone with the Wind_ last night, Goten," Trunks kissed Goten's neck once then gently shoved him off his lap and stood up, "Goten..."

Goten turned his back to him, "hmph!" Trunks put his hand up in defeat, he hated it when Goten was angry at him.

"Alright. alright, I give up..." Goten turned back around and smiled giddily and jumped into his arms, "Yah!" He kissed Trunks good and hard, he opened his mouth and smirked wickedly, "now lock the door..."

O..O

Meanwhile...

"So, do you understand the plan?"

"Yeah, lady, I got it," the large thug looked up and down his female counterpart," Hey uh, why you wearing a nurses' outfit, babe?" He questioned.

"None of your bees-wax, moron, remember I told you 'no questions'. I'm the one paying you all this zeni," She opened up her purse and there had to be at least 5,000 zeni just sitting there, she closed it back up," Do I make myself clear?" He nodded dumbfounded.

"Good," she chuckled darkly deep in her throat, that sent shivers up the thug's spine," very good..."

O..O

Goten was straightening his loose shirt that hung well below his waist to hide the newly forming mound on his stomach, he and Trunks had made love for at least well over two hours, at times Goten stifling his giggles whenever anyone knocked on the door. Trunks just sent them on their way and informed them not to bother him, saying he was busy with _work_. Goten could see Trunks zipping up his pants and wiping away the sweat from his brow, "Now, aren't you glad you gave in to me?" Goten tip toed to Trunks, "Thank you for the lovely afternoon, Chibi..." The smaller Saiyan laughed as Trunks slid his tongue over his lips, "Any time, love."

"So," Goten took Trunks' tie from his hands andlooped it around his neck, " When will you be home for dinner?"

Trunks thought about it for awhile and responed, "Well, it's about 3:00 right now, so I guess, umm...9:00?" Goten's face fell in dissapointment, "9:00!"

"Sorry, honey, but would be home earlier, but since you seduced me into having se-...arrgh! Gak! Go-Goten, babe, too-too ti-tight!" Goten chocked Trunks with his own tie, and was continuosly tightening it around his husband's wind pipe like a noose, "_Seduced_ you, don't go blaming it on me now mister," He stood on his toes and kissed Trunks' nose, "Ya' know you wanted it," he surrendered his noose attack after forcing Trunks to beg some more, the elder one loosened it snacked his arms around Goten's pudging belly, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I promise you that I'll try my best on getting home earlier, ok?"

"Mhmm," Goten agreed, he slightly looked up and the man behind him, as the taller one looked down, "And I'm sorry for almost clamping your wind pipe closed..." Trunks chuckeled, "That's ok, I deserved it, I guess," He bent down ans kissed the face that was looking up at him.

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Of course, Chibi," The embraced one last time and stole some kisses before Goten left through the front door of Trunks' office.

Outside, Goten wrapped his orange scarf around his neck, the last thing he needed was getting as cold in his fifth month of pregnancy. He fixed his large overcoat, making sure it covered more of his belly, and keeping him and the baby warm. It was the first week of October and starting to get chilly, so he couldn't be too careful on keeping warm.

"Well, I guess I could visit mom for a bit..." Goten walked up to a street corner light and pressed the large button for the cross walk, he waited patiently for the little red hand to disapear and the white walking sign to flash on, then his cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby bro!"

"Hi, Gohan, what's up?"

"Well, Goten, about the ultrasound that we did yesterday, it seems that I have found something rather... interesting about the baby...

"What do ya' mean?" The light changed for him and he looked both ways and took a step onto the street. "Gohan?"

"Well Goten..."

"Gohan can ya' speak louder, some idiot's engine is revving and I can't hear you!"

"What!" Gohan yelled, he could hear it through the phone, "Gohan! I said-"

...'no'

In a blink of an eye, not even a millisecond later, Goten's phone clattered to the ground, next to his motionless form...

"Goten?" Gohan continued on the other line, "Goten? Goten! Hello? Are you still there?"

O..O

Ok! Now I know that I am going to get reviews for THIS! Or get my ass kicked:Runs Away:

Please review:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2


	14. Lips Dipped in Poison

I bet u guys thought I was dead since I haven't updated in a while, huh? Well I'm here!

Last time-Goten was in an accident, what's gonna happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT, now I must go drown in my own tears...

**OK, about the thing I said about the ages? (last chapter (13) please read!) FORGET IT! I was just being paranoid or something, so let's just pretend I never said that ok? Alrighty then! **

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Chapter Fourteen:

Lips Dipped in Poison

The double wide doors bursted open as a sanitized, now bloody, gurney speeded down the sterilzed hallways. The blood stains grew ever larger as it's passenger's body bled out more of it life contents. The victim's head tossed to and fro, his cheeks gently scraping up against the yellow neck brace that was tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Move now! Get me 20 cc's of..." The blurred voices melted into a franzy of static as young Goten Son- Breifs tried his hardest to remain conscience, but failing miserably.

'What's happening...? Where's Trunks? Please, no, let the baby live, I don't care about me...motorcycle...it was a motor...cy..cle...'

Soon Goten came to a stop and the corners of his gurney were pushed up, "Ok, on my count...one, two, three!" Goten was trasnported from the gurney to an examination bed that was located in the ER. Doctors and nurses fumbled around him, pulling cords, pushing in wires through his skin to hold the drip, gauzes were wrapped tightly around his head. One nurse worked quickly to pull out all the gravel that embedded itself deep in the young man's skin, which only resulted into more bleeding.

The piercing noise of the flatline penetrated the operating room, "DAMN IT! We're losing him, Dr. Rothman hand me the paddles!" The younger Doctor complied and handed his colleague what he wanted, "CHARGE IT!"

Dr. Rothman nodded, "Alright, clear!"

Goten's body jumped slightly at the shock of electricity, "Damn. Nothing. Charge it to 100!"

Another nod.

"Clear!"

Another jolt went through the small demi-Saiyan's body, the flat line started off shaky, but soon came to a steady rythem. The nurses began to clean up all of the stray blood that soaked through the gurney. He was then given special stabilizers to make sure he doesn't hemorrhage.

"Thank Kami..."

A sigh of relief was heard through out the room, "Alright, give me the stats!"

"Yes sir...we were able to stabilize him as you can see, but there are complications, such internal bleeding but can be fixed with some light surgery and stitches, and well...considering his _condition_, as I was told. He will need 24/7 monitering, around the clock..."

"Keep me posted..."

"Yes, Dr. Son."

"He is going to need blood, lots of it too, Dr. Son..."

"I know, Rothman..." Gohan sighed, he was still shaking. Usually he never yelled at his colleagues, but with Goten being the one on the table, Kami, it was frightening. But he was the only doctor, and a few choice nurses, who knew of Goten's situation. The pregnancy of course.

"But there is a problem sir, we don't have any supply of his blood type in our fridge, what should we do?" Rothman questioned.

Gohan turned to one of his most trusted nurses, "Ms. Hyoo?"

A rather young dark skinned nurse smile sweetly at Gohan, "Yes, sir?" She bowed.

Gohan smiled, he liked this girl, she was a hard worker, always offering to file his paperwork and deal with petty things for him so he could get home early to Videl and their daughter.

"Yes, Ms. Hyoo, would you be a dear and go get clean needle, a wrap and blood bag please?"

"Sir?" Rothman questioned.

"I know Goten has a very rare blood type, it's uhhh... sorta of a family thing, so I'm giving him some of my blood, he is my brother after all," Gohan explained as he wiped his glasses clean with the tiny clothe hidden in his pocket.

"Oh yes, of course, that makes perfect sense," Rothman hiccupped, secretly he envied Gohan. He had much more experienced in the medical field, always kept a cool head.

Ms. Hyoo bowed again to show her respect to her elder, "Yes, sir, I'll get right to it!" She smiled once more and bounced away happily just as she turned the corner to get the supplies that she was asked for, she overheared Gohan frantically stopping a first year from making a grave mistake, "Stop you baka! Didn't you read his charts, he's allergic to penicillin! Kami, send me some help, please!"

:Ms. Hyoo's POV:

I tried my hardest not to snicker at that twit of a doctor who trusted me so much. Patients and other nurses were giving me odd looks, I don't blame them, I did have a very malicious grin on my face right about now. I was just so happy! Finally I can put my plan into action, and with that idiot's help. What was his name, I forget, oh well. His services are no longer needed, but he still knows about my intentions! Shimatta! I guess I'm gonna have to _deal_ with him later. I don't need any morons squealing on me now do I?

I turn another corner towards the supply room that was right next door to the large locked medicine cabinet. Bingo!

'**EMPLOYEES ONLY!'** The sign said. I had to laugh, how ironic that the very types of people that this sign wanted to keep out was about to unlock its damn mouth and take what I needed.

I got what the doctor asked for; needles and such. The I unlocked the medicine cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of a clear liquid and pocketed it in my uniform.

"Perfect..."

10 Minutes Later

My most trusted nurse wrapped the rubber tube around my arm and smiled sweetly, slowly messaging the skin searching for a vein in which to extract the blood. I told her she had to work quickly, Goten needed my blood, even though he was stable right now, he could go code blue any minute. But I knew my little brother was a fighter, and since not only his life was in the balance but his child as well, tail and all.

Yep, a tail. Vegeta said since Goten and the child's sire were both half Saiyans, a tail would be very unlikely, but I guess they proved him wrong. After scanning over the pictures we took, I noticed an extra limb, smaller then the arms, no more then a mere stump. I smiled knowing what it was and brought on many memories, good and bad with my own tail. How it brought fun and pleasure swinging in the trees with Dad when I was no more then five, and the bad when it was used against me in battle. Especially with Raditz and Turles. I shuddered.

"Found it..."

"Huh?" I shook out the past memories that were in my head, so caught up with them that I hadn't noticed when my head nurse found the vein she needed.

"Ready?"

"Of course," I answered back. She slowly plunged the needle into my arm and I watched as my dark blood filled the bag. Dad would have freaked if he was here right now. I smiled.

"What are you smiling at, sir?" Ms. Hyoo asked as she watched my blood fill up the large pouch. I chuckled, "Oh, nothing, well, actually I was just thinking about my father, he is afraid to death of needles. I remember one time,a freind, Vegeta, was going to fix him up after a fight and he was beaten up pretty badly. My father thought he was going to give him a shot and was screaming hysterically, squirming, and kicking trying to get away. Oh, man, he can be such a baby..."

"Heh, heh..." she chuckled herself, "Really, well from what I can tell, you didn't inherit that now, did you?"

"That goodness, then I wouldn't have become a doctor as well as a scholar."

"Almost done, sir..." She poked the pouch that contained my blood, it bounced a bit, jiggling with the liquid inside, "Please, call me Gohan, we have ben working together for a while now."

"Oh, no, I must show my respect to my mentors as well as my bosses," It's hard to believe how polite this young women is, and she couldn't be any older then my own brother, One, two, three years tops perhaps?

"Tell me, why a nurse and at such a young age, shouldn't you still be in college or something?"

"Well, I started school a year or two earlier then normal children, because I was homeschooled by my mother, Kami rest her soul, so I was a little more advanced then others. I skipped a couple of grades in elementary and started highschool at, hmm, I don't know twelve...thirteen?"

"TWELVE?" I screamed, drawing attention to myself from my colleagues.

"I know, most kids don't start until they are about thirteen or fourteen, but a year or two is not that much of a difference." She once again looked at the pouch, "All done!"

She pulled out the syringe and untied the tube, handing me a clean towel I pressed it on the small puncture to stop the flow and allow it to clot. Ms. Hyoo handed my blood to another nurse who knew exactly what to do with it, make sure it's clean, right type (even though I knew it was, it's just procedure) then send it down to my brother and pump it into him.

"Well, it heading up to the lab as we speak...Gohan, it will be ready to go soon for your brother," she bowed an reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of Oreos and tossed it to me, "Here, you know procedure, eat the cookies and rest a bit, we don't want you woozy and fall."

She was right, I did feel a bit woozy because of the blood loss, I muched on one of the cookies, "Thank you, nurse, oh and will you be the one to administor my brother the blood? I don't want any **_accidents_** from any of the other inexpeirenced nurses..." I walked away and trotted to my office to lay down.

:Normal POV:

Karess watched as Gohan left to his office to rest after so much blood was taken out of his body.She tried her hardest to contain the laughter that was lingering on her lips inside. Her shoulders trembled with light force as she let out a small chuckle and smirked with a job well done.

"No you don't..._**Gohan**..._"

:Gohan's Office:

"Come on Trunks, pick up!"

During all the commotion, Trunks had yet to be notified about Goten's accident. Strange since it happened just a few streets from Capsule Corps. And what about their bond? Must be the pregnancy effecting it somehow?

"Any day now!"

"Hello? Mr. Breifs' office! How may I help you sir or ma'am?" A bubbly voice cam sounded on the other end of the line. Gohan had to sweat drop at this. It shortly reminded him of his old classmate, Erasa.

"Uh, yes, I would like to speak with Trunks please."

"I am sorry to dissapoint you, but Mr. Breifs' VERY, VERY busy, and wishes not to be disturbed for teeny-weeny problems, unless it is an emergency, sir or ma'am," she said in an all too happy voice.

'Can't she really not tell I'm a guy?'

"BUT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"Oh, ok!"

Gohan nearly fell out of his chair at the bubbily secretary.

"I'll connect you, sir or ma'am!"

"I'm a sir!"

:Goten's Room:

The room was dark and univiting. The shades were drawn closed, not even a trickle of light could enter pass the heavy drapes. The sickening smell of clean floors and disinfectant could drive even a germaphobe to hurl. Large beeps and boops resinated from the life support machines and heart moniters that were hooked up to Goten. Some piercing his skin, other taped to his chest checking respiratory functions and heart beats.

Ironic how devices that seem so intimadating and cold could be the only mechanisms on Earth that could sustain a life as a last resort.

The blood drip was set up and was flowing into Goten's veins, rejuvenating his neglected organs, thanks to Gohan. A petite figure stood in the darkness staring at the young pregnant demi-Saiyan. Watching his chest slowly rise with difficulty and fall with more ease. His pale complextion was ghostly and a thin film of perspiration coated his forehead, yet his cheeks were dry, too dry. Begging for some moisture, the dry skin seemed crusted and sandy, while his lungs prayed for more oxygen, Which would be rather difficult with a bruised lung that was patched up so no fluid can fill it.

"Disgusting..." The young woman looked upon the injured boy with hate, this disgusting, putrid, worthless waste of flesh was able steal her lover away? What is it that this...monster had that she didn't! Are his eyes more lovely, was his skin just a bit more softer?was he just more desirable? Was he smarter, funnier, prettier! Was he better in her once-lover's bed then she? It had to be something!

"But none of that matters now, at least it won't very soon..." Her words dripped from her lips much like the venom would from the fangs of a paranoid serpent. She may not secrete venom like her snake counterpart from her canines, but she did have poison clasped in her hand inside of a glass bottle. She smiled with malice as she brought the needle to the bottle and stuck it through the thin plastic and sucked it up hungerily. Pocketing it quickly she took a step towards her prey. She pushed upon the tip of the nearly transparent needle, few drops of her poison shooting out a toxic fountain.

Slowly taking out the drip from Goten's arm, the soon to be murdess pierced the needle into the same vein which once held the drip. After depositing all of it's contents she taped back up the drip.

...Why was Goten better...? Perhaps?

Karess drugged a finger over Goten's cheek, he shuddered, the 'venom' was beginning to take effect. This was probably her last chance to find out why Trunks had chosen him over her. She lowered her face to Goten and kissed him. Not only one kiss but another and another. Her heated lips sucked and nibbled on Goten's, slapping and coating Goten's mouth with saliva. She raised up a bit, Goten's bottom lips partially still trapped between her teeth. Licking up on the sweet corners of his mouth stopping on the right side of his nose, her eyes were fixed on Goten's face, becoming distorted with pain by her poison, she smiled malevolently. She kissed him one last time and let his lip go. His lips were puffed and red, perhaps the only part of his body with any color, "Not bad," she left out a disgusted sigh, "better wash my mouth out with soap..."

But before leaving the scene she brushed a lock of hair from the youngest Son's eyes. She smirked when she realized something that she had forgotten about the demi-Saiyan. She pushed away the thin hospital blanket and lifted up Goten's gown. Wiping a tear from her eye she layed a calloused hand on Goten's stomach, "Fare thee well, little one..."

O...O

"Do you hear that?" One of the on duty nurses asked her colleague while she typed away on her computer.

"What?"

"That beeping, check the status board!" Her blonde friend did as she was told and checked the status board that had many lights and buttons upon it. One little bulb was flashing a bright red and screeched a loud beep in room 419.

"...oh, kami...Sara..."

"Call the code! Get a doctor in thier now!"

O...O

AHHH, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Psycho lady! Please review and tell me what you think!

:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2

(Hyoo means leopard)


	15. To Annielover5 and readers

**TO: **Annielover5

**FROM: **BlackTigerG2

I apologize if the "nappy-haired" incident offended you. But you must know that the charecteristics of the villian, Karess, is actually based off my freind, my BEST freind as a matter of fact. And yes she IS black, or African-American, as you politically stated. And I asked her permission to use the "nappy-haired" description because when I wrote that chapter she had nappy-hair at the time and she said that it was alright to use "nappy-haired." I did question myself if whether this would bother people, and I have incountered this before. At least you were a lot nicer then the last person who reviewed about his issue. I just thought that people have evolved in tolerance standards were they wouldn't be as (excuse my language and this has no reference to you) pissy, about certain character issues. I myself come from a Mexican family. And when I read about how mexicans are described as "big-hipped" (woman of course) and act a certain way I understand where you're coming from.

With phrasing my words "better", this I do not undertand. Do you mean rearranging my words and sentences so that it if beneficial and convienent for others? For other races different from mine? Or genders? This, my freind, can never be achieved, because there will always be a group of people that will be angry or upset or offended by certain content. I mean, if Ray Bradbury, a famous author who wrote Farenheit 451, changed his words around then his book, which is my favorite, wouldn't have been the same as it is. And yes he was also pestered and censored in his writings because some references to races and cussing, etc. And Shakespearre? You can't change what he wrote over 500 years ago. I really have no other way describe how I felt when I read the "better" part, for it felt like you where questioning and degrading me as an author. (Which I am sure you weren't trying to do.) I am sure every author in the world, if not yourself, as been challenged against.

But "runs in the family" as you suggested, probably wouldn't have such an impact for character development as it does. I have noticed though that for certain races there are different standards of tolerance. For why is it that it is politically incorrect to say "Black" and you have say "African-American" so you don't get in trouble. And yet nobody cares if you say "White" and not "Caucasion" for lighter skinned people. (White is not a race, it is a pigment of the skin, Caucasion is a race, just like black for African -American)Plus lets just face it, I think people are more offended with little things if it is reffered to the black community (ex: nappy-hair) then to any other race there is, especially the white community. At least from what I have seen in school, tv, home and in the newspaper.

Plus I myself have never seen what I have done on and wanted to help in tolerance for all races and also a realistic perspective in my story. Because lets face it. Not many DBZ stories or widely diverse in ethnical backgrounds as it should. I am not a racist and never will be, an I am sorry if that is how I came off for you or any other reader. Thank you for reading and giving me the opportunity to get this issue off my chest.

And thank you for being civilized and NOT biting my head off like some people, I was very grateful. .

I just hope this message did not make things worse I just needed to say these things to my readers.

P.S.-About the incident at school where some one was bothering you about your ethnicity, yes that is horrible and I feel for you, since I have been given a fair share of name calling myself. Some people are just pig-headed and uncouth.

-Sincerely, BlackTigerG2

:Gives Son Grin:

I will be updating as soon as I can


	16. Deep Sleep

Sorry it took so long to update! And..yea...that's it...

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT

Last time: The 'nurse' poisoned Goten! Will he survive?

**AN: Ok, I've already gotten like five reviews about he 'I love you Trunks' is FOUR words not three. Hehe, I know it's _constructive_ criticism, but it's kinda annoying. I guess I wasn't thinking when I was typing, I guess what I _was_ thinking in my head was that the 'I love you' part was what I was trying to say by the three words, I din't count the 'Trunks' part. So yeah, I made a mistake. Sorry, but can you guys not review about that any more. I've come a long way since the first chapter, which I just hate, since I was a _'fanfiction virgin_' at the time. So I still beat myself up 'cause of that. It just annoys me.SIGH Ok, enough of my pointless ranting, on with the story. **

!CHAPTER 15 REVIEWERS!

**happychica: It's FOUR words, not for. **

**Kenshin-gotenks: Ok and thanks! **

**Maruading Storyteller: Hmm, let me think, no**

****

Chapter Fifteen:

Deep Sleep

O...O

The young man's heart pounded savagely against his ribcage as he sprinted into the hospital that held his lover captive. Scenarios of repeated death of his lover ran feverishly through his head. Being on the short end of the stick of not knowing where his husband began to rapidly drive him mad. Trunks was unable to pin point his younger mate's ki. It flickered like a candle in a wind storm or an ageing lightbulb standing on its last legs to stay lit and not burn out. The phonecall from Gohan was like a nightmare. His worst fears has become realized; Goten getting hurt. Trunks took a vow the moment he married Goten that he would always protect him. No, that's a lie. He took that vow from the first glance he saw the new born Saiyan all those years ago. A mere baby himself, but something deep inside swelled, instincts perhaps, or a premature love still developing sparked inside the demi. He protected his Chibi from monsters they incountered in battle and the ones from under the bed, villians they fought to save the Earth, and the wraths from both thier mothers. And being the overprotectice mate, husband and best freind he was, Trunks was not going to let himself break this decade plus promise all those times. So why was this time any different?

O...O

"How could this happen!"

"I don't know! Quick, what do we do!" The frantic nurses scurried around the bed where the injured demi-Saiyan laid helplessly, convulsing in pain. His chest heaved, his lungs thirsty for air and burning, sweat crowned his brow.

"Call Dr. Son!" The head nurse ordered the lower ranked nurse, taking control, as she gently lifted Goten's damp head to slip on the oxygen mask. Hoping that it will somehow give him some relief. Another nurse dabbed his forhead of the sweat that trickeled down his neck, taking refuge in the shell of his ears and the white sheets beneath him. Soon a large sweat stain beacme visible on the now--off white sheet. A seperate nurse checked his status on those confounded machines, his heart rate was speeding abnormaly, respiration count faltered then fell then risen again like a yo-yo, and Goten's right hand clenched his his chest as he grimaced. Everything seemed to be going on fast forward or if someone couldn't keep the camera still as he tried to tape a very monumental moment. Things just couldn't keep still.

"What could have brought this on?" The head nurse observed the symptoms once more: Tightening chest, obscured vision (which his cloudy eyes confessed pitifully), blocked airways..as if his throat was clenching... "An allergic reaction," She answered simpily. The lower eanked nurses eyes her and asked, "by what?"

"I don't know, at least not yet," she scoffed, "And where the devil is Sarah, we need Dr. Son, I must confess that I'm not sure on what to do, I don't what he is reacting to, dammit Sarah..." How eassuring that the_ head_ nurse had absolutely no idea on what to do, makes you wonder.

Soon a young and huffing nurse came running through the door with a doctor in tow, "I'm here ma'am, and--and I brought Dr. Son with me..."

Gohan was at his brother's side checking his vitals, listening to his ragged breathing, observing his pupils non-reactive response to his tiny flashlight. As he did so, he listened to all the symptoms ans status numbers from the head nurse. She also told him her allergy theory which intrigued him, "an allergy, but he's only allergic to...oh my Kami..."

The older Son began to rip awau the oxygen mask from his baby brother's face.

"Sir, sir! What are you doing? He needs to _breath_!"

Without even looking back at her to respond, he smoothly answered, "an oxygen mask is pointless if the air is not reaching his lungs..."

'I knew it,' thought the nurse.

"...His larynx and lungs are constricting ata crushing rate demolishing his airways..." Gohan pulled out a small clear cylinder bottle and a plunger and needle. Stabbing the needle through the plastic seal quickly, the needle drank up the yellow liquid greedily.

"I need to slow it down," Gohan injected it into his little brother. Very shortly, Goten's breathing became less ragged and his teeth no longer clenched in pain, but only by a little.

"Get him into the O.R., A.S.A.P to unblock his lungs, they could be flooding or collapsing, the counter-reactant won't last for long, so we need to hurry!" The distraught older brother helped the nurses transfer Goten to a moving gurney.

'Please Kami, don't let him die!'

O...O

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS! I **DEMAND** THAT YOU TELL ME!"

The fear-strickend receptionist quaked under C.C's president's almost _demonic _gaze. The cold and stony glare from Trunks' eyes were chilling to the bone and the older receptionist woman was not too sure if her heart was able to take it.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Wh-where.. is-is-is... wh-who s-sir...?" Thw woman was now peeking over the counter, her eyes skyward to meet the angry demi's.

**_"...My husband..." _**He answered between his teeth. The woman could have sworn she saw his gums bleeding under the immense pressure.

"I--I'll ch-check the com-computer, sir..."

The clickety-clack of the keys was the only sound that could be heard throughout the waiting room. The woman stuttered, "W-what is the-the pa-patient's name, si-sir...?"

**_"...Goten Son-Breifs..."_** Teeth still clenched, Trunks was pratically hunched over the tiny counter waiting for the location of his pregnant koi.

"Oh yes, here he is.."

"**_And?"_**

The woman spoke more clearly and calmly now, but her hands still shook, "He _was_ in room 419 on the third level, but he has been taken to the O.R. for an emergency operation recently..."

"_How_ recently?" Trunks' over active imagination once again replayed his worst case scenarios in his brain.

"Not even half an hour ago, 15-20 minutes I suppose...wait..hey, where are you going!"

"Goten-chan, Chibi, Koi, don't die on me..."

Trunks sprinted down the hall ignoring the receptionist's cries to turn back. He dissapeared around the corner, not hearing the woman's now hushed voice as she spoke on the phone, "Hello, security?"

O...O

Downtown, far from the hospital, in a large apartment, a dark skinned young woman licked her lips. She was soaking in her indoor jacuuzi, the water jets massaging her stiff back, the bubbles soothing her. She reached leisurely to the right of her and grabbed hold a small white box of expensive cigarettes and a lighter engraved _Mrs._ _Trunks Breifs._ She ignited one and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of nicotine and rat poison and smiled evilly to no one inparticular ,"Game." She took a long drag, sucking the very life out of the cancer stick and exhaled with a throaty chuckle, "Set." She cackled, "Match."

O...O

Black.

That's all I see. A dark void of nothingness. You could hear a pin drop it's so quite. I can't feel anything. This unwelcomed numbness overpowered any sense of warmth or chillness, just any form of human emotion is eliminated here. Where am I? I slowly twist my head to the side, and as if I were doped up, I could see the trail of mixed colors my hand left in its path as it swayed. Hues of purples and pinks and yellows danced and blended together again as I continue to experiment with this new fascination; twiddling my fingers so slowly and twirling them in small circles. Smearing my hand across the air in front of me, the purples, pinks, and yellows smudged together to create a mosaic of an unknown shade of color. The luminosity of the hues was...warm. Something I dearly needed. The blush of colors infront of me soon began to twirl and spin infront of me, I think I should be afraid, but I'm not. I soon discover that the colors were painting something, some work of art was created as I watched on; a face. Not just any face, but Trunks'. My Trunks' beautiful face. It was a tad blurry and the colors for his complextion and hair were completley wrong, yellow instead of lavender and purple instead of a light cinnamon for his skin.

Gods. I wish I couls really see him. Touch him. Kiss him. Make love to him. I still don't know where I am. I looked once more at the poorly drawn painting of my lover, it was beginning to fade, "No, don't, come back." It was dark again, not even a puff of smeared hues in the form of my Trunks to keep me company. Soon teh silence was broken. Laughter interrupted the not so tranquil silnce. A child's laughter. An innocent child's laughter echoed through the bowles of this dark, empty, unknown abyss. The giggles and titterings of the invisible youngster faded...silence. I'm going to go mad.

So...quite...not a single sound...all id mute...even my breathing cannot be heard. The laughter returned suddenly, taking me by surprise, causing me to jump, and the volume was magnum, hurting my ears. First it was to my right, then to my left and again to my right.

"Stop...please...too loud...STOP!"

It obeyed, whatever_it_ was.

"What's happening to me?" The I grunted as a stabbing sensation racked my body. Shooting up my spine, down my legs, past and through my groin, to my toes and head, then my stomach, "Don't let my child die, please I beg of you." What, or rather _who_ was I pleading to, to save my baby. I do not know. But the pain was unbearable. Jolts of electricity shot through me once again, I'm so scared.

"...Help me...somebody...anybody if you can hear me...if not me...my child...this can't be how it ends..." A single tear grazed dwn my cheek, leaving a streak of saline in its wake. Letting go of any pride that still remained I screamed out my last hope of salvation.

**"TTRRUUNNKKKSSSSSSS!" **

O...O

I was heading up the long and winding stairs of the hospital, completely passing the elevator, that blasted thing takes forever to take you where you want to go, especially all those damn people pressing EVERY single button there is when...

**"TTRRUUNNKKKSSSSSSS!" **

I froze on the spot, in my head, Goten was calling out to me. Normally I would be able to communicate with him with no problem at all, but the disruption of the pregnancy altered his ki signature and making it harder to reach him through our bond link. I start to run again. I have to find him. I soon see the door leading me to the Operating Wing of the hospital, swinging it open I scurry to where Goten was...hopefully...

O...O

Gohan leaned back into his comfy leather chair in his office. His heart was heavy, his shoulders slumped forward and his brows were lowered in depression. Trying his hardest, he wanted to cry, but couldn't. The tears would just not fall for him. The young demi-Saiyan concluded that all his years as a medical doctor, reporting cancers, giving the decease's family the bad news when he lost a patient, watching the mortality of men, woman and children unfold wore him out. Giving an unwanted strength to not let him sob out his bleeding heart. He was so used to not letting his emotions show infront of his collegues that the current situation was no different then all the others. But this situation _is _different. It wasn't just some random patient that is suffering, someone he did not know. It was his little brother, the boy he helped raise since birth, since before the meeting of his father when he was seven years old. His baby brother, who, in some ways, considered him to be his son.

**_He_** was the one suffering.

**_He_** was the one on that operating table.

**_He_** was that random patient who is going through the Hell.

**_Goten _**was the suffering, random patient who is going through Hell. And now it's not just Goten, but Goten and his unborn child who was concieved out of love with Trunks. Being a doctor meant playing God. As a doctor you could bring someone back from the edge of death. As a doctor you can cure an ailment that brought pain to its victim. As a doctor, it meant saving lives. But right now, this place in time. Gohan was _not_ a doctor, he was a brother and a father. A brother who was not to sure of what to do with the situation. He didn't know on how to save this life. This life that meant much more then any other life he had tried to save in this hospital, whether it be a cancer patient, a burn victim, or a rape. It might sound selfish to say it, but Gohan wished he wasn't him right now. He wished he wasn't the one to make the decision on what to do, on how to bring Goten back, on how to save him and his little one.

"Why did this have to happen?"

On his desk sat a photo in a delicate frame. In the picture was himself, Videl (who he had in his arms), Goku, ChiChi (with Goku's arm around her shoulders of course), Mr. Satan, Bee, Majin Buu, Trunks and Goten with Trunks' arm around his waist protectively (even if this was _before_ they confessed their love to each other) and little three year old Pan in his arms, cradling her like a newborn, she had a huge smile on her face, she loves her uncle so much. If he were to let Goten die, he would be letting down his daughter who pratically worshipped her young uncle, thus making her hate him. Glancing again at Goten and his daughter he saw how he held her. So gently and caring, he protected her, kept her safe, and Pan gripped his gi top as if trying to climb up on to him. Gohan smiled and wiped a tear that wasn't even there.

"He would have made a great father."

O...O

"GOHAN!"

Trunks was outside his brother-in-law's office, banging on the door feverishly.

"Hold on Trunks!" No sooner than a second later, Gohan opened the door to reveal a very pissed off Saiyan prince.

"Gohan, what in the seven Hells is going on!" Trunks gripped Gohan's white coat and shook him, unknowingly the stoic expression on the older Saiyan's face, "Tell me!"

"Follow me..." Gohan pulled himself away from Trunks and began walking to a seperate wing altogether, passing many rooms, the stench of cleaning products and the sterile air invaded Trunks' nostrils, making him gag. Gohan was unaffected. Soon they came up to room 419. _'The room that woman told me Goten was in.' _Now that Trunks was finally there, he was almost...afraid to go in. Afraid of what he might see or might not see.

"Well come on." Gohan opened the door and walked in.

:Trunks POV:

When we walked in all I saw was a bed being covered by a curatin and heard _'beeps'_ and_'boops'_ of machines, but no Goten. Gohan turned to me.

"You might not like what you see, Trunks, Goten...is well...in a fragile state as of right now..."

"I want to see, Gohan, just show me, I have that right to," Gohan nodded and pulled back the curtain. What I saw horrified me. Goten was hooked up to so many things: wires going here and there, up his nose, through his arms and taped to his chest, bandages wrapped tightly on his torso and head, many machines of all sizes were connected to him somehow. Drips to replenish him with fluids, a heart monitor with a wire taped to his chest to recoed his heart beats, another for breathing, brain waves, and type of reactivity. And so much, much more that even I couldn't recognize at first glance, "Gods, I'm so sorry, Trunks."

"What happened to him?"

"First he was ran over by a rogue motorcycle, there were witnesses if you wish to know more, I believed that he was going to recover in a moth or two at that point, but then he had an allergic reaction to a medication, which sent his body into an allergenic stimulus, leaving him unable to breath, talk, or recognize to what was happening to him. Mostly his breathing was affected, air was not getting to his brain like it shouls and neither his lungs. I gave him a counter-reactant to slow the process of what was happening to him, but I'm afraid to say that it didn't do justice. I ordered him up to the O.R to drain what was in his system, which proved to be difficult since he is pregnant, don't worry the baby is fine, so we used a dialysis machine to clean his blood, its usually used on kidney failure patients, but it work just the same. It cleaned his blood, but the amount of oxygen that didn't reach his brain and lungs was far to great to reverse, and the alergic reaction caused his skull to--how do I explain this?--Crush or to constrict, causing greats amounts of pressure in his skull. So much has happened in so little time, Trunks..."

All through during Gohan's explanation I played with my Chibi's hair and kissed his forhead, I wanted to cry so bad, but my pride got in the way, "So what going to happen? What do we do?"

Gohan sighed, I knew it wasn't going to be what I wanted to hear, "He's in a coma, Trunks..."

"What!" I shot up in mid kiss to Goten's cheek to stare at his brother, my mouth hanging on a hinge, "In a coma? Why? Will he ever wake up? What do we do from here!"

"...Not much but to sit back and wait, I believe that Goten can still carry to term and we can perform a cesarian if needed, I mean--if he doesn't wake up. Goten will remain comatose and will require nasogastric feeding and skilled nursing care. The pregnancy can be complicated by a persistent low-grade fever. Premature labor, usually, in these cases, begins at 34 weeks gestation, but _that_ might not happen hopefully, and 24 hours after arapid vaginal delivery the baby will be born, but since Goten is male, it'll be by cesarian."

It was so hard to listen to all of this, to just sit by and here all thses plans on what to do if Goten didn't wake up._If _he never opened his eyes again. _If_ he didn't live. But I know my Goten will survive this, he is strong, he is Saiyan like me and Gohan. I won't let him die.

"Trunks?" Gohan called out to me, "Trunks?"

"Huh?" I was pulled out of my stupor, "What is it, Gohan?"

"Do you understand all this? Do you get what I'm saying?" I nodded, my lips were pearced together, in a lame attempt to not cry. I felt Gohan's hand on my shoulders.

"Come on, we need to call the family..."

I walked out of the room with Gohan helping me keep my balance, since I was still in shock, leaving my poor Goten alone again in the darkness, with nothing but the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

O...O

Another chappie! Yay! I tried my best on the 'doctor talk' and stuff, but I'm only 16 so I did my best. Please review!

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	17. We All Need Comfort Sometimes

Hello everyone! I'm back and rearing ta' go! Thanks for the reviews everybody! And for all of you who read the fic and DON'T review...I know where you live... . . swiftswift

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT

Last Time: Goten has fell into a coma! What's gonna happen to Trunks and the baby? And what about that Karess girl?

**AN: School is startin' up again pretty soon. BLAH! I'm gonna be a Junior, I can't believe that I was barely an eigth grader when I first joined sniff and starts singing Memories, turn your face to the moonlight...everybody reading sweatdrops This chapter isn't so much Tr/Gt, but their family and how they are dealing. **

Chapter Sixteen:

We All Need Comfort Sometimes

_Dr. Son Gohan's Journal _

_November 5th _

_Day 29_

_It has been a month since Goten has fell into a coma. His belly grows more each passing day with his son or daughter. And with each rising moon and falling sun, Trunks grew more weary with anguish. Plagued by an uneasiness that burrows deeper and deeper within him, and I am afraid that he has fallen too far into the rabbit hole to ever find his way back out again. I have seen him grow from a tiny baby, suckling from a bottle, meeting my brother for the first time and graduate into his presidentcy of Capsule Corporations. And it hurts me to see him like this. Not only me, but his mother, my mother, his sister, Pan, Dad and even Vegeta has been caught biting his nails in the confounds in a corner of a room when he thinks no one is looking. So many times Bulma has made the trek up flights of stairs, maybe an elevator or two, and begged her only son to eat something and even bathe, so he does not wind in a hospital bed next to his comatose husband. _

_Medically and as a doctor, I know I must not let my emotions intertwine with my demanding proffession. Obviously the current situation has not made that vow any less easier to abide by. But as a father and a brother, it is hard to watch your blood lay numb to the outside world as we, the outsiders, try so desperately to bring him back. And, as of yesterday, the Chief of Staff, Dr. Robert Jackson (1) whose primary concern is to keep the integrity of the hospital intact,_ _had relieved me of my duty to Goten. His reasons were that since he is my brother, he sought it unwise for me to be in charge of him medically. That I might be too 'destraught' of his condition that I might take it too far or make a hasty mistake, endangering not only my brother, but myself and my medical staff. A part of me wanted to strangle him for assumming so much negativity of me, but my more 'clear-minded' self understood his concern and stepped down as my brother's primary physician. I am still allowed to toss in my two cents on how to go about his treatment with Dr. Delgado (2) and Dr. Campbell (3), but I am restricted from any operations and adminastrating medication. I feel so useless...but enough about me. _

_Goten's condition hasn't taken a turn for the worse, but it hasn't gotten any better either. Usually, when a person is in a coma we moniter their brain waves, respitory functions and nervous system for any type of clue that might tell us if he or she will awake any time soon. But Goten's condition is of course different, not only do we have to watch the things that I just listed, but a fetal monitor has been set up to watch the baby's condition. Goten's body still produces all the neccesary nutrients that the child needs, we still lend a hand in tube feedings to take some load off of Goten's back, so his body can concentrate on getting better. Everyday I go that that dreaded room 419 to do a normal check-up, watching for any change in his breathing, brain waves and such...and everyday I see that same damn thing. _

_Trunks Breifs, the young, rich, intelligent president of the largest and most richest companies in the world! Sitting on small, dull beige rollie stool next to his motionless lover's bed, grasping his hand, almost as if he half expecting Goten to just fade away and never come back. (When you thinks about it, it is already like that now isn't?) Kissing each digit of his smaller lover's hand and tracing each curve of his wrist to his fingertips. The most pathetic display I saw was about a week ago that almost brought me to cry. _

_Trunks laid on his side in Goten's bed, after gently shifting my brother's lithe form just a tad to the left and minding the wires going in and out of his arm and nose, and placed himself on his side with an arm blanketing Goten's large stomach. Without making my presence known, I slipped behind one of the exam curtains that hung next to their bed and listened in on what he said. He repeatedly voiced his ever-lasting love to the deaf Goten , saying how no matter what is to happen, he will always be there, never to leave his side, and to care for him until he wakes and after. He laughed softly and continued to talk to Goten like he was **listening **to every word he spoke. His eyes glistening with a drowsy hope. It was just sad. He predicted on how beautiful thier baby was gonna be. That the child will have his mate's big brown eyes and his strong chin, and how he secretly hoped that the babe will have his or her uncle's courage and strength. I heard nothing more after that. _

_I had left the room. _

Gohan put down his pen and shut closed the small leather clad journal, snapping the red leather strap, locking it. He opened the drawer to his right that and placed the treasured book inside, then closing it as well. Looking at his watch Gohan lifted out of his chair, grabbing many clipboards and exited his office to go make his rounds.

O...O

"Chi?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you tired? Do you wanna take a nap?"

"No thank you, Goku."

An awkward silence fell between the two worried parents. Goku, day after day, watched his once vibrant wife, brood around their modest home, fiddling with anything that could disrtact her from the current predicament they found theirselves in. Washing already sparkling dishes. Folding laundry that didn't need folding at all. Messing up and then making their bed at least a dozen times per day. Sweeping the same spot in the kitchen for hours on time. Goku had tried to comfort her, but even his huge grin and childish antics could not bring a smile to ChiChi's face. Too plastered with sadness to crack. Now they both sat on their bed that was made just minutes ago by Goku's wife, not a fold to be seen or a wrinkle in the corners. ChiChi sat in the middle, her legs crossed indian-style, her hands resting stiffly in her lap, arms dare not to bend at her elbows, her head bowed harshly as if ashamed of a made-up crime that never happend. ChiChi's eyes were brimmed with hot, sticky tears, giving them an afloat quality, but they dare not fall.

Goku crawled to the middle where his wife sat and took her into his lap, her face pushed up against in stoic chest, with his chin taking root on her head, Goku's fingers gracefully threaded through her hair, "Chi, you can't go on like this anymore. This isn't how Goten would want you to be. He would want you to be happy and...throw frying pans at me." Goku couldn't help but release a small laugh. ChiChi remained stiff.

"Please ChiChi...you're so different now. Come on Chi, I mean, Goten isn't dead, he's just in a deep sleep. He'll wake up, I promise..."

ChiChi looked up from her current position and gazed at her husband, "How can you promise such a thing, Goku! 'Don't make hallow vows!' I said the same thing to my father when he promised me that momma wasn't going to die! And she did! Now, how can you make the same promise to me about our son, and about something you do not understand?" Her voice became softer and she gripped her husband's gi, "Goku?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you even more upset ChiChi, but..." He drew away a curtain of hair that fell into her eyes and kissed her nose, "our sons are strong and Saiyans, and from what I have seen and what Vegeta has told me, Saiyans aren't that easily defeated, especially not our kids."

The two sat on their bed for a good half hour before ChiChi spoke up again, "Do you mean what you said before, Goku? About how you promised me that Goten will be okay?"

"I don't make hallow vows, Chi."

With a warm smile the small woman stood on her knees and kissed her husband hard and good. A kiss that was long over due. It was a sad kiss, but delightful either way.

"So, you're not sad anymore?"

"No, I'm still sad, but I'll try to cheer up, Goku. I'll really try, Goten woouldn't want me to mope right? That's what you said..."

"Yeah," Goku nuzzled his tiny wife with his nose, elicting an equally tiny laugh from her.

ChiChi smiled again and kissed Goku full on the lips. Her back twisted as her arms wrapped around his neck, letting herself fall backwards on the bed with Goku on top.

O...O

Clickity-clack. Clickty-clack. Clickity-clack. Clickity-clack.

Bulma's keyboard serenaded the dark office which she had taken refuge in ever since Goten's 'accident', only leaving the confinds of the room to usher out her son from the comatose boy's room. Trunks would complain and whine and rampage about on how he shouldn't leave Goten's side so he would be the first person for Goten to see when he wakes up. It came to when Bulma had to fetch her husband to coerce their son to eat or take a shower and out on a pair of fresh clothes. Of course, Vegeta's belief of the the art of 'coercing' is clamping his hand around the stubborn boy's and haul him outside. Like how a mother cat would bite her kittens on the nape of their necks and carry them away in her mouth, just not as nice.

She discovered that burying herself in her work was sometimes a helpful remedy in forgetting about her son, Goten, her grandchild, everything...

Trunks' leave of absence couldn't have happened at a worst time. There were major buisness deals to be closed, documents to be signed, presidents from rival companies to shu off. It was pretty much Hell on Earth.

"Woman?"

"What is it Vegeta Can't you see I'm working?" Bulma replied without her eyes un-glueing from the computer screen.

"It's Friday woman, are we leaving for the brat or not?" Bulma was rather suprised that her renegade mate would bother reminding her about their weekly visit to Trunks and Goten at the hospital. Fridays were their days and Saturdays were reserved for Goku and ChiChi. Sadly they can never go together since the doctor that took over for Gohan resricted visits to two people each visit and for only an hour or two. Trunks was an exception said he is the husband and the father of the unborn child, and also no nurse dared to even attempt to kick him out, especially after his hissy fit at the beginning of Goten's treatment. Sometimes the two sets of parents would switch off: Goku with his wife, Vegeta with his wife or Goku with Vegeta and Bulma with ChiChi, and so on and so forth.

"Woman? BULMA!" Said woman was jolted out of her reviere and pushed away from her desk. She fixed her dress that she wore, took a deep breath and straightened her back, trying her hardest not to cry, but she wanted to so badly. Vegeta saw her rigid stance and her difficulty walking without holding back a sob. He stood in front of her, blocking her passage to the door. Reaching for her right forearm, Vegeta, not so gently, pulled her into his embrace.

"This isn't healthy..."

"..."

"Being trapped in this dark and kami forsaken room all hours of the day..."

"Hypocrite bastard."

"Nani?"

Bulma, with her face shoved into Vegeta's chest, mumbled out, "You're such a hypocrite, you of all people telling me how it is un-healthy to be locked up somewhere, when you are the one who is in that damn GR all the time. So don't you dare lecture me."

"Hmpf." He smirked, "Damn, you're right, fine then lets make a deal."

Bulma looked up at her husband with a questioning expression. She couldn't decide what shocked her the most. That Vegeta is willingly hugging her...soothing her, that he admitted that she was right and no argument what so ever, or that he offered to make some sort of bargain of compromise.

"Ve-geta?"

"I'll won't spend so much time in the GR training if you promise that you won't lock yourself away in this dreary room...and we'll spend more time...with...eachother..." A light blush dusted the Prince of Saiyans nose. Bulma's eyes sparkeled. She snuggled closer to Vegeta, "Deal."

They sealed their bargain with a kiss.

O...O

**ALRIGHT TIME FOR A VOTE! **

I need you guys to vote on whether you want a boy(s) or a girl(s) and/if you have a name for the kid(s). And please tell me if the name is for a boy or a girl.

(1,2,3)- All three are characters from a show called strong medicine. THEY ARE NOT IN THE FIC! I just used theri names, since I like the show so much. The old episodes, not the newer ones...they suck.

YES I AM BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! School is starting in less than a week and well...there's stuff.

Okay, don't forget to review:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2


	18. Dream Worlds and Real Worlds

I feel soooooo horrible because I haven't updated!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I got a new job and I am a Senior now!!! Plus I am also failing math cough again. So Yeah!! Please enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the shortness!! GRACIAS!!!

Chapter Seventeen:

Dream Worlds and Real Worlds

_Dr. Son Gohan's Journal _

_December 6th_

_Day 60 _

_Heading into his sixth month of pregnancy, my worries have all but subsided one bit. My brother has yet to open his eyes, Trunks still paces the hospital room, our mothers fingers still clutch on to our father's arm—or the nearest tissue. Plus I think Trunks is beginning to lose it. He needs to get out of this hospital. I'm worried he'll collapse. _

_Unfortunately all we can do is wait._

_Goten's pulse and heart rate has been constant and strong for the past month or so—which is good. Especially the baby continues to grow and suck on his ki. If Goten wasn't pregnant his ki would be concentrating on replenishing itself and recovering its host's body. But the child needs it more apparently. _

_I feel horrible—thinking the way I am. _

_I shouldn't feel this way should I?_

_It's not the unborn child's fault that his 'mother' has fallen into a deep sleep and he or she is sucking up all the life force he needs to wake up… _

…_so then why do I hate—_

"Gohan?"

Gohan put down his pen and looked towards the source of the noise. It was his most loyal nurse, "Oh, Ms. Hyoo, is there something that you need?"

The large eyed young woman shook her head, "Not at the time, I was actually checking in with you. It's half past one sir. Are you pulling an all nighter again?"

"Half past….?" Gohan looked to the digital clock on his desk; it WAS really one in the morning! "Dammit, Videl is going to kill me, I promised to be home for dinner, guess that's out of the question. Damn…"

"I'm sure Mrs. Son will understand, considering the current situation. You are under a lot of stress, doctor. How 'bout you go pick up a bouquet of lilies from the gift shop—that's open 24/7. Just in case ya' know? As a woman myself I am a sucker for flowers when I am upset. So go on home, I will personally make sure everything is going smooth for the rest of the night. I am head nurse." She ended with a smile.

"Alright, just let me say good-bye and I'll head out. Thank you, Karess. You're a good person."

"No problem at all, Sir…"

Gohan walked out of his office without seeing the malevolent smile of the young woman's face.

OOO

"Hey, little buddy. How you doing? Good?" Gohan treaded towards his little brother's bed, placing a pale hand on Goten's equally pale face. He smiled sadly—following the curvature of Goten's body, Gohan's eyes laid upon the bulging blankets.

"Hey, Kid…."

His hand landed on the young boy's belly, softly clutching the blanket, "It's hard not to blame you, kid." Silenced answered him, "I just really miss my brother, and so does everyone else. I remember when we all just found out about you we were so happy, but now….but now…"

The eldest Son bit his lip and removed his hand, placing it on his brother's thick locks, "What's going on with you, bro? What are we doing wrong? Why can't you give me a clue? Something….anything at all…"

"What are you doing, Gohan?"

"Checking in on my brother, Trunks. That's all."

"More like damning my child."

The elder of the demi-Saiyans turned harshly, glaring spears at the aqua colored man. In his hands was a new vase of fresh flowers—their fragrance was already penetrating the air with its sweet smell. But the atmosphere between the two men was anything but sweet, "what?!"

"You heard me…" Trunks walked stiffly to the small coffee table near his lover's bed, placing the vase on it—turning his attention to Goten he kissed his forehead. Twirling a black lock Trunks smiled softly; only for said smile to be replaced with a scowl of pure hatred, "I heard what you said, Gohan. You hate me child—mine and Goten's child!"

"I never said that, Trunks!"

"You didn't have to, Gohan! It was so obvious! Get out!!" Trunks roughly re-opened the door, its knob nearly scrapping off the paint of the wall it rammed into.

"Dammit Trunks have you no heart?! You are in a hospital for Kami's sake. Don't go slamming doors; you'll wake up the other patients. And I DO NOT hate your unborn child. I just…I just…."

"…"

"I can't help the way I feel. It's not hatred I swear, but—I'm always asking myself this one question and not just as a brother but as a doctor. And I feel horrible already as it is because this question runs through my brain everyday when I look at my baby brother lying in a hospital bed."

Gohan raised his head, but he never met his brother in law's gaze. His face was darkened in the brightly lit room; he stood in the doorway stiffly. He raised his hand to land on the light switch, sliding it slowly down. The lights faded to a mild darkness. Only one of the men's eyes glowed, a sharp blue. The other pair of eyes were dark and intense, but hard—like coal.

"Where would Goten be right now if that baby never existed?"

OOO

Sitting slumped in his chair; Trunks stared up at the ceiling. The room was still dark; he preferred to keep in this way when he thought.

"_**Where would Goten be right now if that baby never existed?" **_

"Damn Gohan…he doesn't know what he is talking about…"

"_**Where would Goten be…" **_

"….shut up…"

"…_**right now…"**_

"…I don't blame you…."

"_**Where…." **_

"Why?"

"_**Would….." **_

"Not true!"

" _**Goten be…" **_

…_**." **_

"I hate this!! BE QUIET!"

"…_**right now…" **_

"….I said…."

"_**if…" **_

"It's not it's fault!"

"_**that…." **_

"I hate you all!"

"_**baby… **_

"Goten loves that baby!"

"_**never…"**_

"I'm NOT listening!!"

"_**existed…?" **_

"BE QUIET!!"

"_**Never existed?" **_

OOO

"NO!"

Trunks violently lifted his head from where it laid on his folded arms; they were mildly numb from the weight and tingled lightly. But he paid no attention the strange sensation in his arms but in his chest. His heart was beating so fast.

"A dream….just a stupid dream."

His eyes swiftly looked to check on his husband. Still there—child intact. Trunks soon found himself gently laying his cheek on his immobile love's stomach, swollen and soft. He could hear the strange gurgle of amniotic fluid, which in a way was soothing. He felt calm and happy.

It was then he knew Gohan was wrong.

OOO

Trunks didn't know how long he laid there; his head on the stomach of his pregnant lover and husband. But he soon began to dream awake. He did not feel tired or fatigued. He was content and soothed. His daydreams brought him comfort, a fake reality which he wished he could dive into head first and stay there forever, indulging in all the pleasures this world offered.

All began to grow fuzzy…

The bright and harsh hospital room faded…

The chill of his body heated up…

He smiled.

OOO

"_I don't wanna!" _

"_I don't care if you want to or not….now open your mouth!"_

"_Mphm em!" _

"_Open!" _

_The reluctant brunette shook his head childishly at his husband, who was growing quiet annoyed at the moment. _

"_C'mon, Goten I swear to you it tastes good! Videl swears it!" _

_Goten pursed his lips even tighter in hopes that such an action will make the offending substance that Trunks geld in his hand go away, "Mphhm!" _

"_Why are so difficult, Chibi?!" _

" '_Cuz I love you!" _

"_Oh, so now you're talking to me?" _

"_Nope!" _

"_Just stick it in your mouth and swallow you big baby!" _

"_Nuuuuu!!!!" _

"_Then no pocky for you for the rest of your life!" _

_A large gasp exhaled from the younger's mouth, "You're so cruel Trunks-kun! I can't believe I married you!!" _

"_Eat it…" _

"_Fine. But I won't like it! It looks gross…." _

_Goten opened his mouth and allowed Trunks to shove the spoonful of spinach passed his lips, Goten whimpered pathetically, tears building up behind his eyelids. _

"_Aww, c'mon! It can't be THAT bad, Chibi. Now swallow, its good for the baby." _

_With a rough gulp, Goten swallowed and took a large swig from his glass of water, "Disgusting!" _

"_Love you…" Blue eyes said to the dark ones._

"_Sure whatever…" _

_Trunks kissed his pregnant lover on the head, a large smile on his face. _

_It was about 1:53 A.M. when the commotion started. The bathroom light was on, and the toilet lid lifted open. A most repulsive noise flooded the early morning darkness. _

_A young man, two months pregnant was keeled over the porcelain rim. The contents of his early dinner were now being flushed away—much to the disapproval of his raw throat._

_He was exhausted. _

_All he wanted to do was sleep and be held by his husband who was lucky enough to not hear the racket coming from the bathroom they shared together. _

"_I hate this…" Goten laid his forehead on the rim once more trying to force the dizziness from his brain away. His shoulders were slumped and his back ached from being in such a position while he vomited. He was nearly in tears when he felt a strange tugging on his hair. _

"_You should let me hold your hair when t his happens you know." _

"_Trunks-kun?" _

"_How are you feeling, Chibi?" _

_The younger grunted sickly. _

"_That bad?" _

"_All I had was that salad and soup, Trunks-kun," Goten cuddled into his husband's chest, wanting to rest from his late-night ordeal, "I'm tired." _

"_Are you okay now to go to sleep?" _

"_I think so." Trunks picked up his smaller husband and took him to their bed to lay him down and cover him with a blanket that went under his chin. _

"_I'm sorry for waking you, Trunks-kun…" _

"_Don't think anything about it, Chibi, its natural. You remember what your brother said, don't you?" Goten nodded, shutting his eyes to go back to sleep. _

_At 2:05 A.M. Trunks felt the other side of the mattress shift and heard rushing footsteps to turn on the light of the bathroom. _

_He was exhausted. _

_All he wanted to do was sleep and hold his husband, but he smiled and quickly headed to the bathroom to hold his Goten's hair. _

_Which he was more then happy to do. _

"_YOU HATE ME DO YOU, YA' JERK?!!!"_

"_What the Hell are you--?" _

"_WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!!!" _

"_Goten? I don't understand—?"_

"_IT'S 'CUZ I'M HIDEOUS ISN'T?!!! I'M FAT AND TRUNKS-KUN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!!" _

"_Chibi, that not true! Why do you think that?!" _

"…_.'cuz," Goten sniffed and rubbed his runny nose, " I'm ugly….."_

"_Baby, no your not, I think you're beautiful..." _

"_You're just sayin' that…"_

"_So what if I am? Especially, if it's true?" _

"…_.really?" _

"_Mm-hmm." _

"_Trunks-kun….?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_It's okay." _

"_Trunks-kun?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Kiss me." _

"_Glad to…." _

OOO

His body knew that he needed to wake up and face a new day, but for some reason—his body gave in to his heart. Crying for the younger man to open his eyes again, Trunks' heart slept on in its dream world.

Still lying happily on his Goten's belly, Trunks smiled his first real smile in a long time.

OOO

Sorry for the shortness! Please read and review!!! Gives Son Grin

-BlackTigerG2


End file.
